Self Sacrifice of the Mislead
by Lolita.Scova
Summary: Sakura loves her village and her friends. When a mission changes everything, will she be abandoned? Will anyone notice her suffering? *Akatsuki have a large part in this story* sakuXkaka & sakuXita*brotherly love*
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. **

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn, dobe."

Cloak billowing behind him as he ran, the 7th Hokage of the village Hidden in the Leaves ran towards his best friend. Said friend was decked out in typical ANBU gear, mask hanging off to the side of his face. He stood waiting patiently, hands shoved into his pockets as the Hokage caught up. The blonde rested his hands on his knees, taking a few deep breaths.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Didn't see you there."

A pink-haired kunoichi, also decked out in ANBU gear, smiled at the blond from her spot on a stone wall near the two shinobi. The Hokage moved to take a seat on her right, giving her an enthusiastic hug in return to her light kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Naruto. Sasuke and I were just talking about you."

"Really?"

The other ANBU, presumably Sasuke, groaned and took the seat to Sakura's left. He reached behind her back to slap Naruto upside the head. The latter groaned pitifully and rubbed his head.

"Why were you talking about me?"

"Don't go getting a big head dobe."

"Shut up teme!"

Sakura giggled and wrapped an arm around each boy's shoulders, pulling them closer to her. Naruto grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist while Sasuke just rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek. Naruto glared at him playfully and wrapped both arms around Sakura's waist, pulling her away from Sasuke. Her face went semi-blank as the boys launched themselves at each other.

"Boys?"

They continued to roll around in the dirt. Civilians' passing by just laughed and continued on. They had grown used to seeing the two prestigious shinobi rolling around while their equally prestigious female teammate stood by glaring.

"Boys?"

Sakura sighed when the two continued to ignore her. Reaching down, she somehow managed to grab both of the boys by their hair and drag them to their feet. Naruto was protesting loudly, trying to get his teammate to let her vicious grip on his blond locks go. Sasuke stood sulking lightly, obviously mourning the loss of the perfect duck butt hair do that he spent 30 minutes on every morning.

"Are you two calm now?"

Both nodded their heads rather sulkily. Sakura giggled and let them go. While the two were dusting themselves off, another shinobi snuck up behind Sakura and threw their arms around her shoulders. Naruto grinned at the new arrival while Sasuke merely smirked.

"Hey Sai! I was wondering when you were going to get here!"

"Sorry Sakura. I got stopped by Kakashi."

"Running late again I suppose?"

"Of course."

Sakura grumbled, mumbling something about stupid scarecrows under her breath, a smile on her face the whole time. Sai slide off her shoulders, allowing Naruto to hug him and then bumping fists with Sasuke to which Sakura face palmed lightly. A silent poof was heard and a cloud of smoke appeared.

"Sorry I'm late. I would tell you why, but you never believe me anyways."

To this everyone chuckled. The smoke cleared, reviling a Jonin with spiky silver hair, orange porn book ever present. Sakura jumped up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and reading the book over his shoulder. Her nose crinkled daintily in disdain.

"Icha Icha Makeover: Special Edition? I already read this one Kakashi!"

Kakashi shrugged, causing Sakura to let go. He snapped the book shut, smiling at everyone, the corner of his mask crinkling near his eye.

"So, everyone here?"

"Duh!"

Everyone turned to Sasuke, who turned away sourly, obviously trying to hide a light blush. When the group had finished laughing at his expense, he turned back to them.

"Can we hurry this up? I have a date to get to."

Sakura fake gasped before giggling. She slung her arm through Sasuke's.

"Hinata doesn't mind. I already talked to her about it."

"Never less, wouldn't want lover boy to miss his date."

Sakura and Naruto laughed at Sai's joke while Sasuke pursed his lips and blushed. Sakura removed her arm and moved to stand between Sai and Kakashi when Naruto slugged Sasuke. This caused another brawl to start between the two.

"Ya, lover boy!"

"Oi, shut up dobe! At least I have a girl."

"Who you calling dobe, teme? Besides, I do have a girl!"

This caused Sakura to face palm and then smack Naruto upside the head with Kakashi's book.

"Naruto, you idiot! You weren't supposed to tell!"

"Wait, hag! Are you saying you and dickless…"

A vein popped above Sakura's eye. Kakashi's book was aimed at Sai's head, but he ducked, causing Sakura's knee to connect with his nose rather roughly. He fell on his butt. Sakura handed Kakashi's book back to him. She kneeled down, resting her hand on Sai's newly broken nose. Hand glowing green, she spoke in an angry tone.

"NO! Never, no offence Naruto. But you all are like brothers to me; no way I'd date you boys."

She finished, standing back up and helping Sai to his feet. She took a seat on the stone wall again, only to be lifted up so Kakashi could sit. She was then placed on his lap. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai squeezed into the remaining space on the wall. Sakura sighed, motioning everyone to keep quite.

"You all can't tell ANYONE but…Ino and Naruto are dating."

After the devious glint she saw in her boys eyes she glared at them, save Naruto who was staring off into the distance thinking about Ino and her long blond hair.

"I will not hesitate to pulverize any of you, after I castrate you and make you eat your balls in milkshake form."

This caused even Kakashi to pale. Naruto snapped out of his daze and turned to look at Sakura.

"Hey, can we hurry this up? I have a date to get to, believe it!"

"No, I don't believe it."

Sakura smacked Kakashi upside the head before turning to Sasuke. He looked away, suddenly finding the floor interesting. Sakura flicked the side of his head and he turned to her.

"You were the one who called this stupid ass get together anyway. So why don't YOU hurry up?"

She looked at him pointedly.

"Hn, right."

He was silent. Sai and Naruto looked at each other while Kakashi played with Sakura's hair. She flicked him on the hand, which caused him to pinch her arm, causing her to shift onto Sai's lap. Naruto then kicked Kakashi off the wall and placed his feet on the empty space to keep him from getting back on. Kakashi shrugged and sat on Naruto's legs, causing the Hokage to throw Sai's shoe at his head. Kakashi handed Sai's shoe back to him and said shoe owner smacked the blond with it. At this point Sasuke looked at them, finding them in the same position as when he looked away, Sakura ever-present on Kakashi's lap. He shrugged off the feeling he missed something and began to speak, looking out into the distance rather dreamily.

"I am going to propose to Hinata."

At this statement, Sai smiled before standing up and kicking Naruto in the face. Naruto stood and tackled Sai. Sakura slide off Kakashi's lap and sat next to Sasuke, giving him a one armed hug. Kakashi stood and ruffled his old student's hair before pulling Sai off Naruto.

"Congratulations and good luck with that Sasuke."

"Hm, what he said Sasu-kun!"

Sasuke twitched at Sai's nickname for him.

"Thanks…"

He trailed off as Kakashi pulled Sai away by his ear, Sai grinning and waving the whole way. Naruto stood with the two remaining ANBU. He gave Sasuke a quick hug.

"I'm happy for you Sasuke! Treat Hinata-chan good, okay? Otherwise Neji will have both our asses."

Sasuke smirked. Sakura watched happily as the two exchanged a few insults containing Neji and girly hair products before hugging both of them tightly. Though they were shocked, they returned the hug. When they pulled away, Sakura wiped away tears from her eyes.

"Best of luck to you and Hinata, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and kissed Sakura's forehead affectionately before turning away and waving as he ran to meet his future fiancé. Sakura turned to Naruto, raising a brow.

"Shouldn't you be meeting Ino-chan?"

"Oh! Ya…before I go, can I ask you a question Sakura-chan?"

"Of course Naru-kun."

Naruto looked nervous, twiddling his fingers. Finally, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a box. He snapped the lid open and showed Sakura the ring inside of it.

"I'm proposing to Ino today too. I just didn't want to tell the others because Ino and I were supposed to be secretly dating. Do you think…well…"

Sakura grinned, snapping the box shut and placing it in the pocket from whence it came. She then gave Naruto a hug.

"Of course she'll say yes! Just don't tell her you showed me the ring, okay? She'll get so jealous!"

"Right! Thanks Sakura! You're the best!"

"Bye Naruto!"

"Bye Sakura-chan!"

Naruto smiled and ran away backwards, waving to her enthusiastically. He turned, twisting to avoid a woman and her child. He apologized to the laughing woman and ruffled her child's hair before continuing on his way. Sakura smiled before disappearing in a blur.

**WITH SAKURA:**

Appearing in front of the entrance to the ANBU headquarters, Sakura walked down the hallway. Despite being underground, the headquarters had good light and were surprisingly cool. Continuing past the interrogation hall, she twitched when she heard Anko giggling and Ibiki laughing. Don't want to know what they're doing in Ibiki's office right now, she thought. Walking for a few moments longer, she let her mind wander to the mission she had just completed. Sasuke had come back, after all, but he told Tsunade that he hadn't killed Orochimaru or his brother, despite being gone three years.

Apparently, after seeing Sakura and Naruto again at one of Orochimaru's old bases had made him rethink things. Sakura didn't doubt a single thing Sasuke had told Ibiki or Tsunade, considering she had been there during both accounts. Sasuke escaped from Orochimaru before he could become his next vessel and spent another year trying to get away from him while also seeking his brother to get his revenge. Eventually, Sasuke gave up and made a dash towards Konoha. He had been caught by Kimimaro, who was to be Orochimaru's vessel before Sasuke. They fought, ending with Kimimaro escaping while Sasuke was wounded.

From there, Sasuke came back to Konoha, shared his story and then served one year under village-arrest and another six months doing genin ranked missions. Of course, during that time he had again built up bonds with Team 7, including Sai and even Yamato, who wasn't always present. Sakura and Sasuke worked through their relationship and Sakura introduced him to Hinata, which lead to them dating. Apparently three years after him coming back he was ready to marry Hinata, who he deemed to be his love. Sakura smiled at the thought. Anyway, back to the mission.

Sakura had been sent on an S-ranked mission to see if Orochimaru was still alive. Of course, Naruto had sent her alone instead of in the usual three man squad, knowing if she went with anyone else it may have turned into more than just a simple scout and observe mission. She found nothing in the first few weeks of scouting Sound. However, on the way back she had run into a confrontation between Orochimaru and two unidentified Akatsuki, clearly higher in the ranks due to the rings on their fingers. She had been forced to leave when Kabuto sensed her presence and sent Kimimaro after her. She defeated said opponent and returned just earlier this morning.

Breaking out of her thoughts when she passed by another ANBU, she continued until she came to a stop at her ANBU locker. After unlocking it with the key dangling around her neck, she pressed her chakra into the key hole for three seconds before the door opened silently. Quickly and efficiently removing her armor, she proceeded to peel off her tank top, dropping it to the floor. After unwrapping the bandages around her side, she continued to rummage through her locker as her healing chakra moved to the damaged area. Glancing down, she watched as the last bit of broken skin closed up over the repaired muscle ligaments and healed bone, which had previously been deeply split by Kimimaro. Pulling on another tank top, she replaced her armor before moving her mask to the side of her face to take a sip of water.

"Hello Sakura. Nasty hit you took, no?"

Sakura didn't even turn, instead choosing to replace the water bottle to her locker and then shut the door firmly. She then turned, gathering her discarded clothes in her arms and walking towards the washing room.

"Yes, it was. How can I help you Kakashi? I just saw you not even 30 minutes ago."

After dumping her clothes to the ground, she turned to look at her old sensei. When he didn't reply, she walked into the hallway. Kakashi followed, touching her shoulder. She turned to him, tilting her head to the left in question. He watched her before leaning forward to lightly tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned into his touch, both unconsciously shuffling closer to the other.

"I was just worried."

"Hm, I'm sure you were."

They moved closer, their breaths mingling together. Suddenly, Sakura pulled away, moving backwards a few steps.

"Sakura?"

Kakashi stepped forward; continuing until he was right in front of her and her back was pressed firmly to a wall. He raised an arm, setting the palm next to her head to prevent her from escaping to the right. He leaned forward, pulling down his mask so it rested on his neck and then proceeded to press his nose into her hair. His free hand trailed down the side of her face, pausing when his fingers brushed against her lips. He looked up to find her eyes fluttering closed, her lips parted slightly.

"Sakura…don't you want this?"

"You know I do, but we-"

Her sentence was cut off when Kakashi pressed his mouth to her's gently. Her lips were plump and smooth, tasting pure like drops of rain on sweet blades of grass. Their lips moved in perfect synch, her pushing forward as he pulled away. His head tilted to the left to get better access to her lips, to taste more of her at a time. He could faintly feel her hands moving to sit on his shoulders, her fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck. Moving one hand to rest on her waist, he continued to support himself with one arm pressed against the wall. He pulled away, not necessarily for air, but to drink in the sight of Sakura's cheeks flushed, her lips slightly swollen, and her eyes half-lidded.

"Kakashi-"

Again she was cut off, this time by the sound of running footsteps. Both ninja tensed, not moving from their positions.

"Sakura!"

Kakashi pulled away as Shikumaru neared and pulled his mask back into place. He faced away from Sakura, who stood straighter and brushed her hair behind her ear quickly. As Shikumaru drew nearer, Sakura glanced at Kakashi from the corner of her eye to find him staring at her quite passively, causing his eye to smolder dramatically in what could only be described as lust. She fought the blush she felt and turned to look at the panting Shikumaru.

"Hey, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei."

Both nodded. The newcomer straightened, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a single scroll. He handed it to Sakura.

"The Elders want to see you immediately."

Sakura nodded, resting her hand on his shoulder when he went to turn away.

"Does Naruto know?"

Shikumaru shook his head. Kakashi turned to look at him, interested in the conversation. Sakura made a motion with her hand, clearly telling him to continue.

"Look, I don't know much. Just that they want to see you and it's important. Sorry."

"It's alright Shika. Say hi to Ino and Choji for me."

He nodded, turning around and waving goodbye to them. Sakura, to absorbed in the scroll, didn't even notice. Kakashi watched as her eyes flickered over the contents, eyes widening for only a split second before returning to normal. She closed the scroll and placed it in her back pocket. She turned to Kakashi.

"We'll talk later, alright?"

"Sakura, we need to talk now."

"Not now, Kakashi. Later."

She turned, but not before Kakashi caught her wrist in his hand. She turned to him, the usually angry glare in her eye disappearing in a moment, worrying Kakashi to new heights. She sighed and turned to face him completely, reaching with her free hand to run it down the right side of his face, catching his mask and pulling it down. Kakashi's eye closed as she pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss. Pulling away, she replaced his mask for him and smiled softly.

"Later, please? This is important."

He grumbled but nodded, leaning down to kiss her through his mask. He sulked at the fact he couldn't feel her soft lips but simply watched as she disappeared in a flurry of sakura petals. Sighing to himself, he reached for his Icha Icha book and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So, how is it? **

**Review please **

**Eris-R-Renee**


	2. Chapter 2

**WITH SAKURA AND THE ELDERS:**

"Haruno."

"Hai."

"You may rise."

Sakura rose from the kneeling position she had been in since she was called in front of the Elders. She may not like the old croons, but they did have the capability to make her life a living hell. Standing straight, she faced the two members of the council silently. She briefly noted that an ANBU Root was in the room, meaning whatever was going on, Danzo was in on it.

"Have you read the scroll we sent you?"

"Hai."

"And?"

"You weren't very clear in what you wished me to do."

"Explain."

"You told me only that you had an assassination mission for me, above S-rank, and that it would become one of the most protected secrets in Konoha. You failed to tell me who I was to assassinate, when, where, and the other usual information needed to carry out such a mission."

Homura and Koharu shared a look before the latter gave her a steady glare while the former tossed her a single blue scroll.

"You must treat us with more respect than that, Haruno."

Sakura scoffed lightly before opening and reading the scroll. This time, her eyes widened and they remained that way. She looked up, her eyes filled with fire and strong will, causing the council members to flinch slightly under her steely gaze. The Root in the corner of the room twitched, having been on the receiving end of that strength one too many times.

"You want me to assassinate the remaining members of the Kurama clan?"

"You must understand that if you do not, they will leave this village and become another villages valuable assets!"

"They are only children! Three of the surviving five haven't even activated their kekkei genkai!"

"We know that already Haruno. One of the remaining three will possess the strongest version of said kekkei genkai and will ultimately destroy Konoha."

Sakura's hands clenched and unclenched, forming dangerous chakra-infused fists. The council eyed her warily, knowing that her strength passed that of her mentor, Tsunade, both with and without chakra.

"And what is this about making me leave Konoha?"

"Oh, yes. Homura, why don't you…"

"Of course. You must leave this village and become a missing nin. We need someone on the outside who can gain information. When we have no more need for you to be a missing nin we will return you to your former ANBU status and you shall return, no strings attached."

"Am I supposed to just drop everything and go?"

"You must act quickly. It must be carried out tonight. Do you understand?"

"And if I decline?"

"You shall be…removed from the village and another will take your place. Our next choice is Uchiha Sasuke, though we would prefer he stay here to rebuild the Uchiha clan."

Sakura stood stiff, shaking in anger and fear. If she did not accept the terms, Sasuke would be forced to do what she would have done and she would be dead. Looking out the only window in the room, she watched as a group of children ran past, playing ninja by the looks of it. She turned back to the two old oafs in the front of the room.

"Fine. I accept."

"Good. Dispose of the scroll tonight after you are done."

"Hai."

"Now go."

Sakura disappeared in a flurry of sakura petals. She would do as they demanded…and a little more.

**LATER THAT NIGHT/AT THE KURAMA COMPOUND:**

In the darkness of the night, a single kunoichi slipped through the gates of a compound. At this time, everyone was in bed or enjoying some before bed activities. In the Kurama compound, the children were fast asleep and the woman assigned to watch them asleep as well. The ninja swung herself through an open window, landing gracefully on the balls of her heels, making no sound. Walking out of the room, she threw a kunai into the living room, effectively killing the only adult without a single sound. Moving through the next few rooms, she quickly and quietly killed each and every child. Tears threatened to spill from her gorgeous green eyes, but she held them in. At last, she came to the only remaining room. Walking in, she made her way over to the bed.

Laying on the bed was a pale child, barley over six. Her hair was honey colored and she slept peacefully, curled in a ball with a tiny elephant in her hands. This was the child that was supposed to grow up to kill everyone in Konoha. A tear fell from the shadows eye, landing on the child's elephant. With a single sebon, the child died a quick, painless death. The kunoichi left the room through a window, sending a paper bomb at an empty house near the back of the compound, setting it off. A small fire was growing as she disappeared, reappearing in a nearly abandoned room.

In the room sat two old men, reading through many books scattered around in an organized mess. They didn't realize the ninja was there until she coughed lightly, alerting them on purpose. They turned quickly, the knives hidden in their coat sleeves appearing in their hands. They relaxed when the kunoichi took off her ANBU mask and shook out her waist-long pink hair.

"Haruno. Have you completed your mission?"

She gestured to an open window. They looked out and saw some smoke in the distance. Turning back, they smiled at her.

"Good job-"

They were cut off when they found themselves pinned to a wall by kunai. In front of them stood a fuming kunoichi, her eyes alight in anger and sad tears leaking from the corners.

"You both are manipulating bastards. You turned corrupt listening to Danzo. Don't worry though, he's dead as well. I killed him on my way here. You two are next. You're lucky I'm low on time, otherwise you would die so slowly, so painfully."

With those final words she flicked her wrist and a shuriken pierced each man in his heart. Their eyes glazed over as death overcame them and the kunoichi disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**WITH SAKURA/A WEEK LATER:**

I ran through the desert, the distant sound of children laughing echoing in my ears. Blinking my eyes quickly, I urged my body to move faster, quicker, more efficiently. The laughter was my imagination, my sadness becoming the laughter of the children I had slaughtered. Perhaps slaughter isn't the appropriate term. Killed, destroyed, and even saved. If you want to look at it in a twisted way, I saved them from being manipulated and used in the future. No, I can't look at it that way. I stole the futures from five innocent children who had done nothing to deserve what they had been dealt.

The lives of the Elders, however, where not so innocent. I know that they were close friends of the Third Hokage and that like him they only wanted what was best for the village. Their mistake was believing Danzo when he said that Sarutobi was to blinded by grief of the 4th Hokage's death to lead their village successfully. Danzo had them in his grasps since then. They never learned to trust Tsunade either, despite knowing her as a child. The grasp Danzo had on them blinded them to become the vicious and spiteful men they were becoming, also blinding them to the obvious fact of their eventual downfall.

For days I have been running, stopping only to get water and food. I ran into a few rogues already and dealt with them before going on my way. No matter how fast I travel, the news of my deeds have already begun reaching my ears. I have officially become a missing-nin. I killed the children of the Kurama clan and the Konoha Council members, Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane. Apparently the bingo books shed light on some of my other achievements, but I have yet to obtain one with such information. Feeling my chakra begin to waver, I sent out a small wave of said chakra to locate a small village. Finding one of appropriate needs, I henged myself and slowed to a walk in front of the gates.

"Halt! What is your business here?"

I looked to the guards, recognizing them as civilians. Coming to a stop before them, I worked my small and innocent side.

"I'm s-sorry. I was j-just looking for my n-niisan."

The guards faces softened and one reached over to pat my head. My henge made me shorter, thank Kami, and made me seem like a young girl.

"Go on in. Be sure not to get separated from your brother again, alright little one?"

"H-hai."

I took off running, tripping over a non-existent rock. I waved back at the guards shyly before taking off into the crowds. Once deep within them, I let my henge go and flipped the hood on my cloak up. Walking a little farther down the lane, I found a tavern and headed inside. When I found myself inside, I placed myself at the bar, inspecting the occupants of the gloomy drinking hole. The bartender leaned over, his gray eyes searching my wordlessly.

"Don't cause any trouble."

I nodded slightly and he sighed.

"What'da want?"

"Sake please."

He nodded and wandered off. I shifted in my seat comfortably, listening to the conversation drone on around me. Soon, my drink was placed in front of me. The time flew by as I nursed cup after cup, drowning each when my thoughts strayed to Konoha. Eventually the bartender stopped giving me shots, merely smirking like he knew something I didn't when I ventured to ask him why the drinks had stopped coming. The door opened again, not the first time since I had entered the tavern. However, the two who entered this time sent my senses tingling. I glanced over out of the corner of my eye and saw two Akatsuki, two _well-known_ Akatsuki. Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Tensing, I grabbed some money from my pocket and placed it on the table. To avoid detection, I stretched lightly and called goodbye to the bartender, who smiled and waved. I was almost out the door when Samehada blocked my path.

"Hello kitten."

I turned, glaring. Gathering my thoughts, I did the reasonable thing in the situation; I punched Kisame in the face and hightailed out the door when his sword dropped in surprise. Sprinting out of the village, I ran as quickly as I could toward the first forest area I saw. It would be easier for me to lose them in the thick brush and trees. The two chakras of the Akatsuki raced after me and I grumbled under my breath before jumping to the first tree. Before I could even prepare to jump to the second, Itachi had me pinned to a tree. The rough bark scratched at my back, causing me to twitch in discomfort.

"Do not fight, Haruno. We merely wish to talk."

"Hm, why don't I believe you?"

Smirking, I made a single hand sign before blending into the tree. As I became one with said tree, I shifted to move out of the bark on the opposite side. Just as I was escaping my confinement, Samehada blocked my path again. I sighed before placing my hands behind my head.

"I know when I'm beat."

Itachi appeared in front of me, his tomos swirling lazily in his sharingan. Narrowing my eyes, I stepped closer, grabbing his chin and turning his face so I could see the right side. Humming lightly, I stepped back. He gave me a glare but began to speak.

"Our Leader would like to speak with you."

"Oh? What happened to you wanting to speak with me, hm?"

"He has a proposition for you."

"Let me guess. He needs a skilled medic with no ties to her village that is willing to work for the most dangerous threat since Orochimaru. Which is saying something considering he isn't actually dead."

I cocked a brow at the two messengers.

"Not to shoot the messenger, or rather messengers, but no thanks. Not interested."

I moved to the side, planning on passing by Itachi's clear side. He stopped me, his arm grabbing my wrist. With a low growl I spun, pushing some chakra into my fingertip and jabbing said finger at his right eye, all while pressing my weight against him. It had the desired effect, pushing him to the ground, holding his right eye in barley suppressed pain, while I sat on him with a kunai to his chest.

"I said no."

I didn't bother turning when Kisame whistled. I did spot Itachi sending his partner an irritated glare.

"Damn kitten! Taking down Itachi already?"

"Shut it Hoshigaki!"

"Haruno."

"Yes Uchiha?"

"How about a deal?"

"Hm…continue."

"We will duel. If I win, you come to the Akatsuki headquarters, no fighting or arguing along the way."

"And if I win?"

"I was getting to that. If you should happen to win, you can leave and we will not bother you again."

"Hm…deal."

I stood, leaning over and reaching to touch the corner of his eye with my healing chakra. He blinked several times when I was done and stood up. Kisame jumped into a nearby tree.

"Don't kill each other!"

"Ya, ya."

Kisame chuckled and I sensed Itachi's chakra building up behind his eyes and in his throat. Fire jutsu, I thought. Just as he executed the jutsu, I jumped into the air, landing on my feet and launching the same Katon: Fire ball technique at Itachi. He smirked as he dodged and I smiled. The fight may just be interesting yet.

**AT THE AKATSUKI BASE:**

A resounding knock was heard in the Akatsuki meeting room. A shadow at the desk in front of the room looked up, his eyes flickering to look at the door in barley suppressed anxiety.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Itachi. Kisame was not in sight and Itachi closed the door after he had come through. Walking to the front off the room, he came to a stop in a mid bow. He stood straight when he spotted the rising motion out of the corner of his eye.

"Where is Kisame?"

"Coming as we speak."

"And Haruno?"

Itachi opened his mouth to speak but a sharp scream cut him off. He twitched and turned to the door. Muffled shouting, not quit loud enough to understand what was being said, was accompanied by loud crashes and the sound of shattering glass. Suddenly the door was retched open and Sakura barged it, holding a head…which was screaming curses at her loudly. Kisame walked in after them, holding a body. He looked at Itachi apologetically, trying not to laugh at the look of irritation on his partner's face.

"We ran into Hidan. He and kitten here had a…disagreement."

"Disagreement my fucking ass you stupid pansy shark! The fucking bitch attacked me for no fucking reason!"

This came from the decapitated head, otherwise known as Hidan. Sakura lifted his head so he was eye to eye with her. The two glared at each other fiercely before Hidan closed his eyes as a twitch came on above his left brow. Sakura bared her teeth, showing off her sharp canines.

"Shut the fuck up or I will stick you in front of some random TV in a preschool watching Barney and the Teletubbies reruns for a week!"

Hidan paled, if that were possible with his already incredibly pale skin. A cough was heard and all attention went to the imposing figure now standing at the front of the room.

"Itachi, you and Kisame are to take Hidan to Kakuzu and have Konan report to me immediately."

"Hai, Leader-sama."

"Oh, and Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Come back and report when you are done."

Itachi took the head from Sakura, who glared at both the head and Itachi before turning from them as they walked out the door. Kisame chuckled and let out a low 'later kitten' before shutting the door. As the footsteps faded away, the shadow turned to Sakura.

"Please, sit."

Sakura took the chair he gestured to. She noticed the shadow walking past her before returning after a light came on. In front of her stood a man with spiky orange hair and multiple piercings. He had purplish-gray ringed eyes, causing Sakura to think of the Rinnegan, the supposed nonexistent kekkei genkai. He smirked.

"You are very impressive."

"Am I? I thought you would be harder to impress, considering you posses a kekkei genkai of legend."

"I suppose you are right. However, do you know you are at least number 5 in every bingo book that has been updated in the last 2 weeks? Right under Itachi by barley $1,000. Let's see. Your accomplishments include, killing Sasori of Akatsuki, killing Kimimaro of Sound, surpassing Tsunade in strength and medical jutsu, completely mastering 3 elements and having a large arsenal of the jutsu from the elements you have not mastered. Of course, there is also the new little tidbits about your assassination of the Kurama clan and the three Elders on the Konoha Council. Quite impressive."

"Hm, I don't think so. Rather dull, if you ask me. No spark, you know? All blah, blah, blah."

The man chuckled. The book he held in his hand, presumably the bingo book, was placed on his desk. He again turned to face Sakura.

"I would like you to join Akatsuki as our medic and a stand-in if need be. If you agree, you will have housing and spending funds, plus a paycheck every month."

"So, I join and get everything I need to live and a little extra?"

"Yes, I suppose you could put it that way."

Sakura shrugged.

"I accept."

"Wonderful."

He continued to talk as he walked around to a cabinet behind his desk, pulling it open and shuffling around.

"You will address me as Leader-sama. Treat other members how you want to be treated and try not to destroy the base. I will warn you, some of our members are rather rude and will treat you like dirt. Please refrain from sending them through walls, hitting them with glass objects, or doing anything that may damage the base. You may knock them unconscious if you wish, but please heal them afterwards."

He turned, tossing Sakura a bundle. She unwrapped it and proceeded to slip on the Akatsuki cloak, the silver ring with the kanji for fate, and then looked at the black nail polish questioningly.

"Hey, hate to interrupt your rant, but what's with the nail polish?"

"The Akatsuki members are encouraged to wear it as further identification of their rank."

"Meaning I have to?"

"Yes."

Sakura shrugged, slipping the bottle into a pocket for further use.

"Hey, hate to stop you from continuing your rant, but I just wanted to let you know I'm not going to keep listening. So, you can either keep talking or just kick me out of the room. Whichever."

She looked up Leader, nearly laughing when she spotted a tiny twitch above his right eye stud. His eyes opened and he appeared in front of her. Keeping her expression neutral, she let her face betray no emotion as Leader reached up and tugged on a strand of her hair. A smile twitched at the corner of his lips and he continued to twirl the strand of hair around his finger.

"You have to undergo an inauguration of sorts."

Sakura's nose twitched but she remained otherwise impassive. Leader leaned away as a knock on the door sounded. As he turned to say 'come in' Sakura stood on her tip toes to reach his ear. He made no move to stop her, merely tilting his head to better hear her hushed tone.

"Your body isn't going to last long."

Leader just pulled away and nodded to the blue-haired kunoichi who had entered the room. He turned to walk back to his desk, his eyes swirling as he thought about how much his new member might know. Taking a seat, he waved to Konan as she escorted Sakura out of the room and to Itachi's room. Sighing heavily, he picked up his discard pen and began to scan another payment form.


	4. Chapter 4

**WITH SAKURA IN ITACHI'S ROOM:**

"So Konan, what is Itachi going to do while I'm in his room?"

"Oh, not much."

Konan and Sakura had been talking all the way to Itachi's room on the opposite side of the base. They had come to the mutual agreement that a sleepover was to be put into action as soon as Sakura was done in Itachi's room. The two seemed to get along well and already they were planning Hidan's demise. Though the calm-headed Akatsuki kunoichi appeared stiff and serious, she had a desperate want to act like any other girl. Respect was hard to earn in the Akatsuki and Konan knew this first hand.

"Meaning what, Kona-chan?"

"He'll put you under the Sharingan."

"Hn."

Konan rolled her eyes and opened the door to Itachi's room, not bothering to knock. She already knew that he felt her chakra coming the moment she left Leader's office. Sakura glared at Itachi.

"Uchiha."

"Haruno."

He nodded at her, his tone rather pleasant, which shocked Konan. The Uchiha then turned to Konan.

"I will send her to your room when I am done."

"Arigato Itachi."

"Hn."

Konan rolled her eyes in Sakura's direction before leaving the room. Itachi's hand reached for Sakura's elbow, leading her to a chair in the center of his room. She sat, watching him lightly. He sat in a chair opposite of her. Before he could activate his Sharingan, she rested her hand on his knee. He looked at her hand curiously before looking up into her eyes, his Sharingan deactivated. Black jewels, deep and emotional looked at her.

"I know of your…disease. You do not need to over-extend yourself."

"I don't understand. You have not checked my system with chakra."

"I don't need to. It's obvious. Don't you remember when we first spoke?"

**FLASHBACK IN SAKURA POV:**

_Itachi appeared in front of me, his tomos swirling lazily in his sharingan. Narrowing my eyes, I stepped closer, grabbing his chin and turning his face so I could see the right side. Humming lightly, I stepped back. He gave me a glare but began to speak._

**FLASHBACK END:**

Itachi nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"You had blood in the corner of your eye, hidden by your bangs. The chakra paths around your eye were also swollen and had a weak, uneven pulse. And before you ask, two of my best friends are Hyuuga's. They taught me well."

A soft smile appeared on Sakura's face, softening her features and making her eyes shine gently in the light. Itachi simply watched her, unconsciously embedding the image into his mind. Sakura removed her hand, which she just realized was still on his knee. She shifted to look into the distance and he caught her chin, pulling her gaze back to meet his as his Sharingan threw her into darkness.

**ITACHI /AFTER SENDING SAKURA OUT OF HIS ROOM:**

Itachi walked slowly down the hall, delaying the inevitable meeting with Leader-sama. As he strolled, he thought about Sakura. After he had thrown her into his Sharingan, she had taunted him inside his own mind and went around changing things. She had, as she threw in his face the moment the black clouds turned pink, trained to resist the Sharingan with both the Copy Cat ninja and his younger brother before entering the ANBU ranks. This impressed him, though he did nothing but glare at her and let her out of his genjutsu.

When he opened his eyes, she had already scooted her chair as close to his as it could get. When he asked her what the _hell _she thought she was doing, she merely demanded to check his eyes. At first he refused, which did not end well for him or the chair he was sitting on. In the end she checked his eyes and stated that they would need to do many sessions to clear his chakra paths and save his eyes. Somehow, he thought he had managed to keep his actual disease for showing. He had a suspicion that she knew of it, even if she did not show it. As long as she didn't mention it to anyone, he would be fine. Following her statement, she stood and walked out of the room, reminding him to go see Leader.

She was puzzling, he would admit. For someone who had just left their village, she seemed overly happy and carefree. He would also admit that he could not read her emotions in the slightest. It annoyed him to no end, not knowing what she was thinking. It unnerved him even further to know she could read him, as she proved by talking about Sasuke adamantly while checking his eyes. He came to Leader-sama's door and blinked to focus. Raising a fist he knocked once. A soft 'come in' floated into his highly trained ears. He pushed open the door, letting it fall shut, and continued to sit in a seat in front of Leader's desk. Said man leaned forward.

"How did the mind scan go?"

"She turned it pink and green. She even had the audacity to add a unicorn she named Ita-chan."

At this his Leader chuckled. Itachi, thoroughly sour and sore about the whole thing, glared at a wall.

"Well, that back fired. None the less, does she seem truly detached from her village?"

"Hai."

"Good. I am curious, however, to know how you got her to agree to speak to me."

"I had to fight her. If I won, she came. If I lost, we would leave her alone."

"You won then."

"Hai."

He quieted, listening to Leader shuffle some papers. Closing his eyes, he thought back to the fight. Unknown to him, Leader was watching him. Sighing lightly, he turned his attention back to the papers on the desk before him. Itachi opened his eyes, clearing his throat. Leader looked up.

"Yes Itachi?"

"I did not win because I was more skilled. She was nearly out of chakra, tired from a week of non-stop traveling, and was under the influence of a copious amount of alcohol. She could have easily beaten me if she was in good condition."

"Hm."

Itachi stood and moved to the door, his report over with. Moving to open the door, he paused when he felt a chakra moving past it slowly. It was Sakura, who Itachi wanted to avoid at all costs. She had said that the next time she saw him she was doing the first session for his eyes. Leader watched his subordinate curiously, nearly snickering but opting for a smirk when he realized the he was avoiding their newest member. When Sakura passed, Itachi was out the door in a moment.

It was then Leader chuckled.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Chapter one of my promise! Sorry it took so long to update 3 **

**Eris-R-Renee**


	5. Chapter 5

**MONTHS LATER:**

"Sakura, you, Itachi, and Kisame are to go throw off the Konoha shinobi searching this area. They are coming to close to this base for my liking."

"Of course Pein. When I return, shall I begin the last half of the first stage of the healing process?"

"Perhaps."

Pein looked absolutely adorable, a little pout on his face. Sakura smiled at her fearsome 'Leader' before bowing and leaving the room, catching the scroll he threw at her before shutting the door. Walking down the hall, she passed Deidara and Tobi in the kitchen and Kisame in the living room. Backtracking, she tapped the blue man on the shoulder.

"Get ready Kisa-kun. We leave in five minutes."

"Ugh, fine."

Sakura left the room, heading towards her room. It was placed between Kisame's and Itachi's, extremely convenient for her. Since she had joined the Akatsuki, most of her training and missions where with the two. Her talent in genjutsu was trained by Itachi and her brute strength was matched by Kisame's, though she was stronger than he was, even without chakra. Sticking her head in Itachi's room, only to find it empty, she headed to her own. Unlocking the door with a bit of her chakra, she nearly laughed out loud when she saw Itachi sleeping on her bed, a book resting over his eyes, his hands folded neatly on his stomach. It had become a habit of the Uchiha's to rest in her room when his eyes where bothering him so she would always know where he was.

"Hey, Itachi. We need to leave in five. Distraction mission."

"Hn, alright."

He disappeared in a flurry of crows, leaving Sakura to pack in peace. She knew she would have to heal him before they left, but merely pushed it to the back of her mind. After gathering her weapons and a medical kit, she placed some extra clothes in the bag and closed it. A knock sounded on her door.

"What Kisame?"

"Who are we throwing off?"

"Konoha ninja, Leader didn't specify."

A mumbled 'does he ever' floated into her ears and she giggled softly to herself. Then she thought for a moment about Konoha, her home. Without delay, she reached into the last drawer on her desk and popped the false bottom. Reaching for the scroll labeled 'Sai' and tucking it into her back pocket, she grabbed her bag and transported outside of the base in a swirl of sakura blossoms. She nodded to Itachi when he appeared, reaching up with a glowing hand to check the healing chakra paths around his eyes. Kisame ran out.

"I need to get a fucking transportation jutsu."

Sakura laughed and flew into step with Kisame while Itachi took the lead. The two chatted, making jokes and trying to trip each other. Itachi looked over his shoulder and glared at them. They immediately became quiet, until Kisame opened his mouth. What he would say would end up turning him into target practice for Itachi for a month.

"I guess at birth all Uchiha's have a pole shoved up their ass."

This sent Sakura into a fit, laughing and giggling. At one point she stumbled on a step and almost fell off a tree. Kisame caught her and was berating her until she mumbled something about poles being removed by dicks up the ass and he too started laughing. Poor Itachi just continued to move, hoping the two behind him would not get killed if there was a surprise attack. Eventually the two quieted, Sakura staring into the distant, her face blank. She dropped behind Kisame, seemingly lagging on purpose. Kisame sped up to reach Itachi.

"What do you think is wrong with her?"

"This is the first time she will see her fellow Konoha ninja after leaving six and a half months ago."

"Hm, poor kitten."

"Quite the opposite, I think."

"Huh?"

"I believe she will get angry, perhaps even attack them."

"Ha! Five bucks says she'll be hesitant."

"Fine."

The team continued at this pace for only about another five minutes before Sakura looked up, announcing the Konoha team was only a few minutes ahead. They sped up, coming to a stop at a clearing by a river. By the river stood the team, backs turned to them. One of them spoke, causing Sakura to stiffen slightly, barely noticeable to even Itachi.

"So you finally came."

The Leaf team turned and Sakura seemed to freeze. It was Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Yamato. Kisame glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, noticing she was hiding behind his large frame. He shifted, placing Samehada on his shoulder. At the same time, he lightly knocked her in the head to get her to move from behind him. She glared up at him before shifting into a more comfortable stance.

"Sakura."

"Sai."

Suddenly he launched himself at her. This threw the others into motion. Sasuke took on Itachi while Yamato and Kakashi went at Kisame. Sakura drew her katana, blocking Sai's kunai. Sai, usually smiling not matter what, was not smiling now. He was frowning and Sakura was shocked at the blatant emotions flicking through his eyes. Anger, hurt, sorrow, worry, fear, and another glance of something. Before Sakura had a chance to look into it, he threw a kick at her head. She dodged, jumping back into a tree and using the trunk to push off of. Flying over Sai's head, she landed on the water. He jumped after her and the two exchanged tijutsu, Sai attacking and Sakura blocking. Finally, Sai spoke.

"I know."

"I already knew you did. You weren't hiding your chakra very well."

**FLASHBACK:**

_Sakura rose from the kneeling position she had been in since she was called in front of the Elders. She may not like the old croons, but they did have the capability to make her life a living hell. Standing straight, she faced the two members of the council silently. She briefly noted that an ANBU Root was in the room, meaning whatever was going on, Danzo was in on it. _

**FLASHBACK END: **

"Haha, you always did have the strongest sensitivity out of us Hag."

Sai aimed a punch at her stomach and she didn't move. It sent her flying back, skidding across the water. She fell halfway through the water before pulling herself up. Sai appeared in front of her, hitting her across the forearm with a kunai.

"I can't come back Sai."

"Yes you can."

"Not yet!"

This time Sakura launched herself at him. He was stunned but managed to pull up kunai. She stopped just in time, the kunai resting on her throat, the tip pointing into her delicate skin. She tried to lean forward into it, but Sai pulled it a little ways away. Her eyes bore into his, begging him to help her, to end it.

"Please Sai…please."

She whispered it brokenly over and over again. He shook his head, flicking his wrist and embedding the kunai into a tree on land while pushing her away with a small punch. When she stood again, her eyes were rock hard and her face was empty. She blurred, appearing in front of Sai and punching him in the gut. Before he could fly away she grabbed for his kunai pouch, slipping something in it. With a kick to the chest he flew towards Kisame's fight with Kakashi and Yamato.

"Sai!"

"Woo-hoo! Go kitten!"

Sakura flipped Kisame the bird before jumping away when Kakashi jumped at her. She avoided his fast punches. The wind rustled her hair as the punches flew over her head at a blinding speed. Kakashi raised his foot and managed to kick her in the stomach. She flew a few yards before coming to a crashing halt on a rock. He blurred in front of her, hitting her in the stomach every time. Making no attempt to dodge, she allowed him to drive her backwards towards her destination. The warning yelled from Yamato came too late.

"Kakashi! The waterfall!"

Sakura threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly before throwing herself off the edge of the waterfall, dragging Kakashi with her. They landed with a splash. Surfacing a few feet away, Sakura dove underwater, leaving Kakashi on the surface. He swam to shore, coughing and spluttering. The sound of splashing and Sakura calling his name softly caused him to try and scoot back. He ended up hitting a rock. Feeling tired and drained from falling, he couldn't bring himself to get up.

"Kakashi…I'm not going to hurt you."

"How would I know? You're in the Akatsuki now."

Sakura opened her mouth, looking like she wanted to say something, but bit her tongue and looked away. She lowered herself to the floor beside him, close enough for him to feel her warmth but not close enough to touch. They stayed like that, just sitting in the silence, the distant sounds of fighting dying off. If Kakashi stopped thinking, he could imagine this as a training session.

Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto would be fighting in the clearing while he and Sakura snuck away for some quiet and some kisses. Suddenly Sakura reached out, laying a hand on his shoulder. He felt a small spark and the sudden urge to close his eyes and sleep. His eyes started to drop, but he could vaguely see Sakura lean over and remove his mask, pausing before kissing him lightly. Replacing the mask, she tucked something into his pocket before moving away. His eyes closed completely and he began to drift off.

"I'm sorry."

It was the last thing he heard before he fell into complete darkness.

**WITH ITACHI/KISAME/SAI/YAMATO AND SASUKE:**

In the distance they heard a loud scream. All battles stopped as a cloud of dust rose up about thirty-five, forty miles away. Kisame chuckled before jumping into a tree nearby. Itachi followed his example.

"You might want to check on Hatake. Kitten seems pissed."

"Stop being childish Kisame. Come."

The two turned and began to leave. Sasuke and Yamato shared a look before turning to Sai, only to find him running towards the edge of the waterfall. The two followed him. Itachi and Kisame began back to base. Kisame, thoroughly content with everything, suddenly stopped in his tracks. Itachi turned back to look at him.

"Do you think we should go get Sakura?"

"No. She needs to cool off. When Leader-sama wants her, he'll let her know with the rain."

"Alright. Hey, you little brother looks quite grown, doesn't he? I'm pretty sure I spotted a wedding ring on his finger."

The two disappeared from the view of the clearing. As the two teams parted ways, no one noticed the kunai that Sai had thrown was no longer embedded into the tree. Nor did they notice the great fire that was beginning to burn in the distance.

**WITH TEAM 7:**

Sai jumped down the rocks by the waterfall, Sasuke and then Yamato following closely behind him. He comes to a stop a few feet away from Kakashi, who appears to be out cold. He looks as though he is sleeping on the ground, his head propped against a rock slightly. Sasuke rushes to his side, leaning over to check his pulse and nodding after affirming that he is alive. Sai looked towards the area with dust clouds and now smoke clouds. Silently he thinks back to his fight with Sakura but doesn't get to look over it before Sasuke is picking up Kakashi and heading towards Konoha. Sai and Yamato follow, both sparing a glance backwards before heading forward to their home.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Part 2 of my promise. Sorry againnnn for the long wait on the update. **

**Eris-R-Renee**


	6. Chapter 6

**WITH SAKURA:**

Sakura, after leaving Kakashi and transporting over thirty miles away, had broken down. With a loud scream, she launched her fist at a tree, knocking it down. She continued to hit trees without chakra. Paying no mind to the blood now running down her knuckles, she sets the trees on fire. For a moment she watches the flames lick the bark, as though getting a small taste before jumping and devouring it with a series of satisfied crackles. Without a thought she sticks her hand in the flames, letting them coat her hand. She pulls her hand out and drops the thin chakra barrier between her tender flesh and the flames. Letting loose a strangled cry as the flames eagerly lick at her skin, she falls to her knees, one hand grasping her mouth to keep from sobbing out as the other burned in front of her.

The flame died out and she looked at the hand, grinning through the pain. Launching herself up, she aims a fist at a nearby rock, hitting it repeatedly until it becomes dust. Her burned hand is bleeding and oozing. Some of the skin is already becoming black, other areas a bright red. With a shake she reaches into her back pocket and takes out the mask she grabbed from Kakashi's pack. She brought it up to her nose and tears began to well in her eyes. Tucking the mask back into her pocket she jumped into a nearby tree and launched herself off it to another tree. She stuck to the side of the latter tree and a sudden swell of anger caused her to scream again. Punching the tree, she clung to it as it fell, letting the branches fall on her.

The fire was growing and she vaguely wondered if Pein could see it from his statue. Just as the thought crossed her mind, a flash of Sai's eyes at the beginning of their battle made her heart lurch. She climbed from the branches and flew through a few miles of trees, trying to run off the emotions closing in on her. Unexpectedly, the feelings from the night she fled the village crossed her mind and she fell to the ground. She slaughtered innocent children, damn it! Why didn't Sai kill her? Falling to her knees she began to laugh, because if she didn't laugh she would cry. Rain began to fall and she felt Pein calling her. A wicked, dark thought crossed her mind. She would ignore him! What would he do then? Hurt her for her disobedience, torture her, poison her, kill her? KILL YOURSELF! The thought flashed through her mind, causing her laughter to turn into peals of insane cackling.

A feeling of power surged through her, a power of pain and fear. She looked to the sky, the clouds and the rain. They need lightning, she thought! Beautiful, instantaneous, blinding brilliance to light up the dark sky. I can do that, she thought, I can! Standing from her knees she began to form hand signs and raised a hand to the sky. Two fingers remained pointing towards the sky as the others formed a fist. The other hand stayed in a 'release' hand sign, even with her chest.

"Lightning Style: Dancing Bolts!"

Lighting shot out of her fingers, exploding into the sky. The lightning caught on almost as quickly as the fire, spreading through the storm clouds and lighting up the sky. After a few minutes she dropped the jutsu, laughing for no reason. Her gaze fell to the area of the fire a few miles away, which had gone out when Pein had begun to make it rain. Just as suddenly as her emotions came they stopped, making her fall to the floor in exhaustion. With a distinct feeling of numbness she got to her feet and began to run towards the base. Her chakra was wasted, she realized sadly, because she had spent it all on the beautiful, spontaneous lightning. The rain fell harder, pelting her skin like needles.

She came up to the base and almost fell. Her chakra was gone, having spent the last bit running full speed back. Leaning heavily against the entrance, she watched the stars twinkle through the rain clouds. Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth and let the rain sooth her burning vocal cords, let it run over her abused throat. With a sigh she walked into the base, only to almost run into Hidan. Ducking her head she walked on, noticing out of the corner of her eye that he only watched her walk by with a stunned expression. Almost at her room, she turned the corner to run into Itachi's chest. This caused her to sway unsteadily, almost falling if not for Itachi's tender grip on her elbow.

"Leader-sama wants to see you. Come, I'll accompany you."

Sakura remained silent, not even a peep escaping from her lips. Itachi almost sighed. Instead he led the way to Leader's room, Sakura following behind him like a broken puppy. A tragically beautiful puppy.

**IN PEIN'S OFFICE:**

There was a knock on the door. Said door opened immediately after and in walked Itachi. Following him was Sakura. Itachi closed the door after she was inside, motioning that he would wait outside for her before closing the door. The moment the door was closed Pein was in front of Sakura, his hands on her shoulders. She just looked at him and blinked before escaping from his hold to sit in the chair before his desk. Running a hand through his hair, he followed her lead and sat at his desk.

"Sakura…"

He called her name softly a few more times before she looked up. He nearly flinched. There was a deep gash on her forehead and multiple cuts everywhere else. There was even a small burn next to her left eye. Her hair was loose and plastered to her cloak and a little of her face. The cloak itself was creating a puddle on the floor. Her hands were hidden in the sleeves of her cloak and she was barefoot.

"Sakura."

He tried again. She just blinked.

"Hai?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course Leader-sama."

This time he did cringe. She had never called him Leader-sama before and stopped calling him Leader a week after she came and she told him that she knew he was Nagato. He had let her call him Pein like Konan did. They were close, the three of them, almost like before when they had Yahiko.

"I want you to rest. Itachi will watch over you tonight. Understood?"

"Hai."

She stood, turning on her heel before promptly falling to the ground. She was coughing and hacking. By the time Pein got to her, she was pushing herself up and holding a cloaked hand to her mouth. She left without another moment and Pein found himself staring at the blood on the floor. He called Itachi in and explained to him that he was to watch over Sakura. He then called for Konan. He needed someone to talk to. Itachi left the room just as Konan walked in, staring behind her worriedly.

Itachi walked out the door, closing it behind him before turning to Sakura, who was leaning against a wall heavily, her cloak still pressed to her mouth. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he picked her up and shifted her into bridal style carrying. He began to walk down the hall before deciding to transport to her room. Once there, he stood her in the center of her bathroom and began to tug off her cloak. Wincing when he managed to peel it off, he studied her in her black cargo pants and tight, black, belly long tank top.

"Kisame."

He hit the wall in her bathroom connecting to Kisame's room. He heard said man grumble before coming over to Sakura's room. The door clicked closed behind him and suddenly his large presence filled the doorway. Itachi heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Damn kitten."

Besides her face being cut up, her arms and legs where equally as bad. There was a shallow cut on her bicep and bruises littered her stomach. One reached from her belly button to her left side. There was a small red dot on her throat where Sai's kunai had pushed in and for a moment Kisame wanted to snap the twerps neck. Then he spotted her hands. One was almost all black, obviously burnt. The other was split open at the knuckles, revealing bone. Dried blood wasn't anywhere on her, probably washed off by the rain. A light green chakra was encasing her burnt hand, already healing the skin and knitting the flesh back together. The chakra began to flicker weakly before going out completely, the hand healed.

"Go get Konan. Or Zetsu."

"Right."

He disappeared and Itachi left Sakura in the bathroom to grab her some pajamas from her dresser. When he walked back into the bathroom, she was curled up in the corner, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees. Itachi squatted in front of her, reaching out to brush her hair out of her face. Her broken voice stopped him.

"Don't Itachi."

He nodded and pulled back, standing up and facing the opposite way of Sakura. It hurt him to see her like this. So many times she had helped him, both with healing him and just being there. She had admitted to him that she knew of the ordered murder of the Uchiha clan and ever since, he had been able to talk to her about everything. He heard her fumbling as she tried to stand and then finally the sound of her hesitant steps toward him.

"Can…can you grab my cloak for me please?"

Itachi nodded and reached to where he'd hung the soaking cloak on her door. Handing it to her, their fingers brushed and she let out a low whimper. He turned and walked towards the door.

"I'll be outside."

She nodded, waiting for him to close the door before stripping her clothes and stepping into the shower. Turning it to as cold as it would go, she stepped in and closed her eyes as the water cooled her burning skin. She ran her good hand through her hair with shampoo and then conditioner, wincing when the soap got into her cuts. Eventually she finished and stepped out, pulling on a pair of underwear and a sports bra. She tugged on her shorts and then reached into her cloak to pull out the still dry mask and a shirt of Kakashi's she'd also stolen from his pack. She took a deep breath of them before hiding them in the cabinet under her sink. She pulled on the top Itachi brought her, almost smiling when she realized it was one of the ones she'd stolen from him.

"Sakura? Konan is here to heal you."

"Hm."

Sakura opened the door, stepping out and taking a seat on the bed. Konan refrained from gasping or anything of the sort. With a sigh she began the work on the remainder of the hand Sakura hadn't been able to heal before her chakra ran out. Reaching for Sakura's face, she ran her finger over every cut, over the burn, and then resting it on the gash. Pulling away after a moment, she then moved on to the legs and then arms. Grasping one foot in her hand, her nose twitched in concentration as she healed blisters, burns, and cuts. She repeated the process on the other foot and then healed the knuckles on her other hand, healing the chipped bone and then reforming skin. Standing, she wiped her brow.

"I can't do anymore tonight Sakura. You know I can only heal minimal wounds. I'm sorry."

"Hm, its fine. Thank you."

Sakura looked towards the window in her room, her voice soft and empty. Konan frowned before kissing Sakura's forehead and leaving the room. Kisame gave Itachi a look before leaving as well. Itachi turned to Sakura.

"Would you like me to stay with you?"

"No. You're in the room next to me; I'll call if I need something."

"Alright."

Itachi stood and walked to the door, pausing in the doorway to stare at Sakura before turning and closing the door. The moment he did Sakura rushed to her bathroom and pulled out Kakashi's mask and shirt. She pulled the mask on, slipping in over her mouth and nose like Kakashi. She then put the shirt back. Wandering into her bedroom, she made her way over to the window, looking out at the moon. A shaky breath made its way past her lips and she closed the window before crawling under the covers of her bed. She took a deep breath of the mask still covering her nose and closed her eyes to try and get some sleep.

**LATER THAT NIGHT/WITH ITACHI:**

Itachi sat up in bed, already halfway out the door by the time the screaming had stopped. Walking into Sakura's room, he was met with Sakura sitting up in bed, her hand grasping her right eye and shaking. He walked to her, sitting on the bed next to her. A mask covered her lower face, reminding him very much of the Copy nin's mask. Kisame stood in the doorway, shooing Hidan away and sending Konan back to bed, telling her everything was fine.

"Sakura?"

She blinked, her pupils returning to their normal size. Her hand pulled away from her eye and she stared at in wordlessly for a moment before pulling it all the way away. She turned to her doorway to look at Kisame.

"You guys can go back to bed. I just had a bad dream."

She smiled and reached to rub the back of her head awkwardly.

"Sorry if I woke you two up."

"Nah, not at all sweet-cheeks."

"Don't call me that fish-face."

Kisame smiled at her before coming over to ruffle her hair. Then he headed out the door. Itachi followed him, giving Sakura a miniscule smile before closing the door behind him. He turned to the waiting Kisame. The blue man leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"That mask smelled like Hatake."

"Yes, I did notice it looked like his mask as well."

"Think she took it from him?"

"Perhaps."

"Why though?"

"Maybe he is important to her. He was her old sensei after all."

"Hm."

Itachi turned to head to his own room. Kisame, used to Itachi's abrupt cut offs, turned to his own room after sparing Sakura's door a worried glance. He stopped and turned when he remembered something. He turned to look at Itachi's back.

"You own me five dollars, Itachi! She was hesitant to attack them."

"Hm, I suppose I do."

Itachi looked to him over his shoulder and nodded before disappearing into his room. Kisame rolled his eyes and walked into his own room. He had some much needed beauty sleep to get to.

**WITH SAKURA:**

She sat in her bed, listening to the low murmur of Itachi and Kisame's voices, falling back into the pillows when she heard their doors closed. Rolling over onto her side she moaned at the pain from the bruise. Being asleep for four hours had given her enough chakra, so she let it pool into her injured areas. She played with her fingers as the chakra healed the bruises both on and under the skin. When that was done, she dropped her fingers and took a deep breath, Kakashi's smell flooding her senses. It was musky and heavy, but smelled fresh, like pine trees and clear falling rain. Running her finger over his mask, she wondered if he had realized she had slipped his Icha Icha book into his pocket. Or if he realized she stole a mask and a shirt from his pack.

Briefly, she wondered if he thought about her. If he thought about her now, like she was thinking about him. In that kind, soft, hopeful thinking way. Suddenly, the images from her nightmare flashed across the back of her eyelids and they opened quickly. She couldn't escape them. Even with her eyes open, the images flew through her mind. All she saw were the peaceful faces suddenly covered in blood. There was the one, the one of the broken Kakashi, trying to pull the katana, _her _katana, from his stomach as his sharingan burned out of his skull and his blood left him paler and paler as it ran into a river. The river was full of the blood of those she killed, those she hurt, even those she had wounded on accident.

Naruto was lying in a puddle of blood, his eyes open in frozen pain, blood leaking from the corner of them. Ino was laying on top of his stomach, a giant shuriken sticking out of her back. Sai was pinned to a tree. His body had folded over, resting on the sword protruding from his stomach. Yamato was in different pieces, everything thrown here and there except his head. His head was on a silver plate, a small pool of blood running onto the forest floor. Sasuke was still on his knees, struggling to keep his eyes open. He held a dead Hinata in his lap, her pale eyes wide and her stomach a little bigger than normal. Stop, she told herself, stop! The images kept coming. Neji, Shikumaru, Kisame, Konan, Itachi, Pein, Tsunade-shishou , Shizune, so many people she loved and cared about.

With a sigh, she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Afraid to close her eyes, she let them create pretend pictures on the blank black roof of her room. Her hands rested on her stomach and she let them drum unconsciously. Standing, she went to sit next to her window, pulling the curtain open. At least this way she would know how long until she could 'get up' and train without Pein putting a jutsu on her bedroom door. With another sigh she settled down, grabbing a book, and began to read.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Okay, so now we know Sakura has a bit of a sadistic side. When you're depressed, sometimes hurting yourself feels like the only way to get rid of the feelings making you sad. Hope everyone liked this chapter. It was a little difficult to write the fight scene with Team 7. Also, I just wanted to remind you that Naruto is the Hokage, which is why he wasn't with them. :D**

**Oh and Merry Christmas! **

**Review please?**

**Eris-R-Renee **


	7. Chapter 7

**WITH Kakashi:**

The silver-haired Jonin sighed for the umpteenth time since he had awoken. After the team had made it back to Konoha, Sasuke and Sai forced him to go to the hospital while Yamato gave the report to Naruto. Begrudgingly he agreed, even though he felt fine. He had been forced to spend the night by Naruto at Ino's will. She said that Sakura may have slipped something into his system and it could kill him over-night. Kakashi knew in his heart Sakura would never hurt him. He had proof of that at the waterfall. She had dragged him to the surface of the water before going back down. Unconsciously, his hands drummed on the book sitting on his lap. She had gone back down for his Icha Icha book. Kakashi sighed again.

"Stop sighing Kakashi. You're distracting me."

"Hm, of course Sasuke-chan!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched before he turned back to the book he was reading. Hinata had told him to watch over Kakashi, just in case. Of course, the love struck Uchiha complied. He would have ended up checking on his old sensei anyway. Kakashi, both in an effort to annoy Sasuke and because he needed a distraction from his dangerous thoughts, opened his book and started to giggle. The next few minutes passed by with his giggles and the sound of rustling pages echoing through the room. Finally, after a particularly girly bout of giggles, Sasuke's book was flying at his head. A hand grabbed it from the air.

"Stop annoying Kakashi, teme!"

"Hn, whatever dobe."

"Grr, teme!"

"Hn, dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Te-"

"ENOUGH!"

The males turned to look at Ino, who had just walked into the room. Rolling her eyes, she traveled to Kakashi's side, checking his vitals and such. Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke, handing him his book before the two began to converse quietly. Kakashi stared at Ino, who looked up and smiled. She then turned, commanding Sasuke and Naruto out of the room, giving the latter a kiss on the cheek before closing the door behind them. Turning to Kakashi, she sighed wearily.

"You should have had injuries. Yamato's report said you took some blows from Kisame, one of which was a broken wrist. However, you are perfectly healed."

"So? What does that mean?"

"Someone healed you."

He turned to look out the window, his fingers running up and down the cover of his book. Ino watched him do this for a few minutes before turning to the door. She placed her hand on the knob and turned to look over her shoulder slightly.

"Sakura is the only one who could have done it. The only thing we don't know is why she would."

When Kakashi didn't respond, she sighed.

"I'll refrain from mentioning this to Naruto, though it will be recorded in the medical file that you received no healing by any current Konoha ninja."

She opened the door and walked out, letting it fall shut behind her. Kakashi spared the closing door only a glance before turning his gaze to his lap to look at his book. Again he ran his fingers over it gently. Ino had a point. Why would Sakura heal him? She left the village, left Naruto and Sasuke, left everything she grew up with. She left him. Kakashi sighed tiredly before flipping the sheets to get out of the bed. He needed to train.

**WITH SAKURA:**

Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow. The sun had risen over an hour ago and she had been out the door by the time it was peaking over the horizon. The others on base had yet to wake up, but that was fine with her. Every once in awhile she would close her eyes and all she would see were their faces, forever frozen and twisted in pain. Shuddering at the images, she jumped again at a clone.

"Again!"

The clone stood, running toward her with a kunai. The clone was at an even skill level and blocked every move Sakura made. The logical part of her brain took over, reasoning that because the clone was a copy of herself, it was obvious that it would know all her moves. That just meant she needed some new ones. Kakashi's face came to mind and without a thought, Sakura slipped underground. Only a second later, she burst up and sucker punched her clone in the face. The clone poofed away.

"Interesting move."

Sakura turned on her heel, catching Pein walking toward her. She hm-ed before turning and walking to a nearby tree, removing all her weapons. Pein sighed and followed her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I heard you last night. Are you okay?"

"Fine Pein."

Shrugging off his hand, she ran up a nearby tree. Stopping at a branch about halfway up, she looped her legs around the branch as though she was going to do crunches. Closing her eyes, she pressed her fingers together to form the RAM hand sign. Pein, aggravated, took a deep breath and leaned against the tree, kicking his foot back to keep him balanced. He crossed his hands over his chest a glared up at Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"I told you to rest."

"I did."

"From what Itachi and Kisame told me, you awoke only 3 hours after you feel asleep. Even then, they said, you stayed up until the sun had risen."

"How would they know? They went back to bed."

"Hm."

The two remained silent. A dark blue chakra began to swirl around Sakura's form, causing the wind to stir. Pein stared at her as the chakra slowly crept towards the red dot in the center of her forehead, the last bit rushing in. Sakura's eyes snapped open and she dropped from the branch, landing in a crouched position, her head bowed.

"Adding more chakra to your seal?"

"Every day."

She stood and shook out her hair, which had previously been tied back in a ponytail. Apparently she saw something she didn't like because she turned around and began to walk to the other entrance to the lair. Calling over her shoulder, she didn't even bother to slow down.

"Are you coming Pein? The healing session starts now."

Pein began to walk after her, stopping only to see what, or whom, she was avoiding. Slightly surprised when he saw Itachi standing at the door, he ignored the glare and followed after Sakura.

**WITH SAI IN KONOHA:**

The artist was sitting in his apartment, surrounded by pictures. They were all of Sakura. Some were of her and friends, though most were of just her. There she was training, eating, drawing, sleeping, laughing, smiling, frowning. On and on they went, lying on top of each other, creating an unintentional collage. She always held so much emotion in what she did, who she was, that Sai found her a perfect subject while learning emotions. Sai held a scroll in his hand, blue in color and his name written on the front in kanji. He looked down, his eyes scanning the words he had already read a hundred times before.

_Dearest Sai_

_I regret to tell you that I cannot come back to Konoha. I am not innocent of killing those children or the council of Elders. It is not to say they did not deserve it, but I was not ordered to kill them and as such, have committed treason of the highest degree. I fear that you will not understand, but I pray you try._

_Please, my dearest friend, do not tell anyone else of what I was ordered to do. It is best if they are angry at me and glad that I am not there than have them sad and worried, constantly out to bring me home. I do not wish for anyone to go through what we had gone through with Sasuke. None of us were ever the same. I am glad he left though because it brought us you and Yamato._

_Please, watch over everyone for me. Make sure Naruto and Ino get married and Sasuke and Hinata bring many Uchiha babies to our…your home. And make sure Kakashi is alright. I fear for him, that he might drop from you all, that he will escape your reach and he will be lost to you. Oh, and Sai? Ask out that nice girl from the fruit stand. It is obvious you share mutual interests in each other._

_Maybe we will continue to communicate. I plan on helping Konoha evade the Akatsuki's grasp for as long as I can. Know I still care and that I will forever be thinking of you all. And please Sai, don't make me have to visit you to erase your memories of that night. _

_Love Sakura_

Sai sighed, closing the scroll and reaching for all the drawings surrounding him. After gathering them in a neat pile, he placed both the pile and the scroll in his desk before sealing it with his chakra. Sakura still cared, that much he knew, and he would try his hardest to do as she asked. He couldn't imagine how hard it was for her, knowing her former friends were her enemies. With another sigh, Sai stood and walked to the door. A small smile graced his lips. Perhaps he'd run to the market and grab some fruit before taking any action. Yes, he thought, that's a wise plan.

**WITH SAKURA:**

A small sigh escaped the medic-nin's mouth. Pulling away from her patient, she wiped away the sweat that had gathered at her brow. Looking down at the sleeping man on the metal table, she grumbled to herself and grabbed a nearby scroll.

"Stupid Nagato. I told the baka not to fall asleep!"

She set about unraveling the scroll, biting her thumb and signing her name in a circle. She then bite Nagato's thumb and wrote his name on it. The scroll shinned blue, seemingly absorbing the names written in blood before fading back to normal. Sakura moaned and grabbed her head as the scroll began to take effect. A knock sounded at the door and she called out a soft 'come in' before rolling the scroll back up.

"How did it go?"

"Rather well, except the baka decided to fall asleep."

Sakura rolled her eyes good-naturedly while her blue-haired companion laughed. Sakura turned, grabbing a table to hold herself steady when she wobbled. Her friend turned to her, grasping her forearm and helping her into a chair.

"I'm fine Konan. It's just the effects of the jutsu."

"What is the jutsu again? I can't help but be curious."

Sakura sighed, running a hand over her eyes and then down her face. Waving to Konan to get her to sit, she began to explain.

"The scroll is mainly used for medical jutsu. Two people sign it in blood. The first person, usually the healer, is the one who is inserting and up keeping their chakra in the others body. Basically, I am putting some of my chakra into Nagato's chakra paths so that when I began the extensive healing, his body doesn't reject my chakra and make him sicker. It just drains a lot of my energy and my chakra to keep it up. Especially since I will have to keep giving him fresh chakra for as long as the healing process lasts."

"How long may it last?"

"If we're lucky, only 2 months. If we're unlucky...12 months."

"Hm."

Konan watched as Sakura rubbed at her left temple again. With a light sigh, she helped the woman up and began to walk her to the kitchen.

"You need to eat. It'll help you regain some chakra."

Sakura smiled softly at her friend's concern and allowed herself to be seated at the table. Konan disappeared, presumably to get food for the pink-haired medic. Kisame, who had been sitting at the table when the girls came in, coughed.

"So Pinky."

Sakura looked up, raising a brow at the obvious discomfort on Kisame's face. He coughed again, shifting his gaze to the wall above Sakura's head. Said kunoichi rolled her eyes.

"What is it Kisame? I'm not going to bite your head off."

"Well…Itachi is looking for you. And…well, I kinda told him when I saw you I'd take you to him. Even if it was-"

"By force?"

Kisame looked sheepish. He nodded, rubbing the back of his head in a way that reminded Sakura of Naruto, causing her to cringe silently. Her poker face slid on immediately after. She shrugged.

"I'll go with you, but you have to wait for me to finishing eating. I don't think Konan would be too happy with me skipping on a meal she made."

"Damn straight I wouldn't be. Here, I made some for all of us."

Kisame grinned, visibly relieved he didn't have to force his friend to do something she didn't want to. Not only was he worried about her after her breakdown the day before but she had a nasty temper and it really hurt when she wasn't cooperating. Konan sat down and they started in on their meal. The table was silent, the silence comfortable to the three seasoned shinobi. Itachi could wait.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Happy new years! :D 2012-for the world! ^^**

**Review please?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	8. Chapter 8

"That was great Konan. You should cook more often."

The blue-haired kunoichi laughed. She stood, grabbing everyone's empty bowls.

"Maybe. You have to do the dishes though."

She winked jokingly and walked out of the room, still laughing quietly. Sakura grinned and turned to Kisame. Said man gave her a toothy grin and stood, wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist when she wobbled slightly. They headed off down the hallway.

"I'm sorry you have to be the messenger between Itachi and I."

"I don't mind that much. At least the two of you are civilized."

Sakura snorted.

"Ya, because S-Class criminals are usually _so _civilized. As I recall, the first time we battled you tore off my shirt to try and distract me."

"And it was totally worth it kitten."

Sakura smacked him but grinned good-naturedly. The two laughed lightly and continued on in more comfortable silence. A solemn look crossed Sakura's face and Kisame spared her a glance, raising a brow.

"Kitten?"

"I just wanted to thank you Kisame. You've been a real friend since I got here. I appreciate it."

Kisame looked touched by her words but shook it off. Grinning, he moved the hand he had around her waist to the top of her head and ruffled her hair kindly.

"Anytime. You're more enjoyable company then Itachi anyway."

Sakura giggled and waved as he walked away, back down the hall and out of sight. Sighing tiredly, she turned to the door in front of her and realized it was Itachi's room. That itself was odd because though they were close, his room was still somewhat a off limits place. Shrugging, she knocked on the door and headed in when she felt the soft chakra spike.

"Itachi?"

She pushed open the door, letting it fall shut behind her. That proved to be a mistake as she heard it lock with the special chakra lock Itachi had placed inside the door. The room was pitch black and Sakura moved to start forward when she felt Itachi's slender fingers push her chest, causing her to bump into the door. She felt, rather than saw, Itachi's strong arms place themselves flat on either side of her head. His eyes glowed red, the Sharingan spinning wildly.

"Itachi, you shouldn't have the Sharingan activated! You need to rest your eyes from the mission yesterday."

He was silent. Sakura sighed, reaching a glowing hand up to run it over his eyes. They remained open, despite having always closed in the past. When she was done healing the slight damage done, she pulled her hand away, letting out a small puff of air and leaning her head back against the door tiredly. Itachi's fingers probed her left temple.

"Could you stop? I have a headache and your poking is not helping me any."

Still, Itachi remained silent. Sakura practically growled.

"Look, Uchiha, I came without any arguing. The least you can do is answer me when I talk to you! At least answer me as your medic! Or give me one of your ridiculous 'hns'!"

"Hn."

"Argh! Fuck this."

Sakura turned and sent her chakra into the door, knowing it would break down when she did so. Her eyes narrowed dangerously when the chakra was sucked into the door and a sharp shock echoed through her body, vibrating her very bones. She turned to Itachi, her face holding curiosity and anger.

"That's new."

They stood silently for a few moments before Sakura decided to just ignore him and think to herself. She could think of no reasons for Itachi seeking her out at the training field and then sending Kisame after her. She had done nothing that would affect the mission, nor the outcome of the mission. Sure, she left him with the mission report, but that happened almost all the time. She had healed his eyes and had even slipped into both his and Kisame's room earlier this morning to heal the few injuries they received from the fight yesterday. His soft voice broke her out of her resolve.

"Sakura…"

"What?"

He gave a deep sigh and Sakura quirked a brow.

"What?"

"You are injured."

"No. Konan healed most of it and then I healed the rest last night."

"I do not mean your physical wounds. I mean your mental wounds."

At this Sakura scoffed, giving Itachi a rather withering look.

"Please, you have to be a least slightly mentally wounded to be a ninja, especially an S-Class criminal."

Itachi's hands moved from either side of her head to grasp her forearms tightly.

"Do not make this more difficult than it already is."

"Your social skills still suck."

"It is not my social skills that are lacking, rather your emotional range."

"Okay? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this."

Itachi squeezed her forearms quickly and the small sound of an echoing crack resounded in both the ninja's ears. Sakura's brow raised.

"Thanks, dumbass, now I have to heal that."

Itachi glared.

"You are missing the point!"

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction. Never, never, had Itachi raised his voice at her. In the months she had been here, almost 8 months now, she had heard him raise his voice twice, but never at her.

"Itachi?"

He took a deep breath, running a hand over his face, stopping to pinch the bridge of his nose in concentration. He hadn't meant to blow up at her, but she was just so frustrating and dimwitted sometimes.

"Sakura, do your arms hurt?"

"A little. Why?"

"That is what I'm trying to show you. That would hurt even Kisame, even me. Yet you act as though nothing happened."

Sakura sighed, green chakra-light flicking around her arms where Itachi had grasped her. He could here the bone fusing together with a series of small cracks. The light flickered out and the bruises from his fingers remained. He trailed his fingers over them, a regretful look on his face.

"I am sorry."

"It's alright, Itachi. But look, nothing is wrong. It is part of a healing jutsu I am performing."

He quirked a brow, a curious look crossing his face.

"I assume you know of Leader's…condition? And…the truth about…"

She trailed off, biting her lip worriedly.

"Sakura, this room is safe. You should know that by now."

"Hm…right."

"And yes, I know about Leader. And Madara."

Sakura's face relaxed.

"That makes explaining things much easier. I am healing Leader and the healing technique I am using requires that for the duration of the healing process I give him fresh chakra every hour so that my chakra lingers in his system."

"So he doesn't reject it when you heal him, correct?"

"Correct. Sometimes I'm glad you're a genius."

She smiled gently.

"Anyway, it takes awhile to get used to. Besides that, I had to cut off most of my pain nerves because all that pain he feels, I feel. Eventually I'll begin to bring them back one by one."

Itachi's brow furrowed.

"Hn…I don't believe you."

"To bad because it's true."

Itachi gazed at her, his eyes staring into hers unyieldingly. Finally a small smirk crossed his features.

"Very well."

Sakura grinned.

"Turn on the lights now, okay?"

The lights flicked on and showed Itachi with his Sharingan deactivated. Sakura smiled, running her fingers over his eyes again. This time they closed and he leaned into her touch.

"Itachi…"

"Hn?"

"I just wanted to tell you…you're really important to me. I'd do anything to protect my precious people and you are one of them now. You know that right?"

"Of course. But Sakura, you make it sound like you are going to do something stupid."

Sakura grinned and slapped Itachi's cheek gently.

"'Course not Weasel. Can't leave you and Kisame alone now can I?"

Itachi smirked at her and returned her wave when she skipped out of his room and into her own. He closed the door, pressing his back to it. Sighing gently, he went and stared out his window, contemplating Sakura's behavior.

"Sakura…showing emotion to me is not a weakness."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sorry it took so long to update. My laptop crashed and when I finally got it fixed, my mom was using it. So I transferred this chapter to a flash drive to finish it at school only to come home and find my mom killed me laptop. . Sooo, until the laptop is fixed, this is it. :(( sorryyyyyy**

**Review even though I never update**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	9. Chapter 9

**WITH SAKURA: **

I sighed and closed the door to my room, casting a jutsu on it so that it was soundproof. Things were not going as plan. Falling onto my bed, I turned sideways, only to wince when I rolled over on the bruised arm. I had healed the bone, but my chakra had flickered out before I could heal the bruising of the muscle, tissue, and skin. Itachi had been trying to get a point across, I understood that, but lying to him seemed the only way not to worry him. A knock sounded on my door and I stood, opening it gently.

"Hidan? I though you and Kakuzu got transferred to the Lightning base?"

"Ya, well, Leader wanted us back and he told us to fucking get you. We have a stupid ass debriefing."

Giggling, I stepped through the doorframe and closed the door behind me. Hidan wrapped and arm around my shoulders.

"So, you miss me bitch?"

"Ya, a bit. But I missed Kakuzu more."

"I told you she would, you dumbass. Where's my money?"

I frowned and pouted, wrapping an arm around Kakuzu's waist.

"Do you only use my affections for money Kakuzu? I'm hurt."

Kakuzu's nosed twitched, a sign I learned meant he was remorseful. He ruffled my hair affectionately and kissed my forehead.

"Eh, 'course not kid. Don't take it that way."

I brightened, smiling.

"Aw, thanks!"

I turned back to Hidan. He was sulking quietly.

"Hey, Hidan?"

"What?"

"I still love you!"

Glomping him, he lost his balance and fell to the floor. I laughed and sat on his stomach, ruffling his hair. A twitch appeared above his brow and I stood and dashed away, passing Kakuzu who was watching us indifferently.

"SAKURA!"

**WITH Pein:**

"SAKURA!"

Pein looked up from his paperwork, glancing at his door curiously. There were more muffled shouts and the sound of a body slamming into a wall. Suddenly, my door opened and Sakura fell in, landing on her back with Hidan on top of her. A twitch came above Pein's brow and he held a hand over it, trying to cease it. Konan, who stood next to his desk, giggled slightly.

"Hidan."

The immortal looked up from where he had Sakura's wrists pinned to the floor above her head. Sakura to looked over, almost chocking on the look on Pein's face. Hidan's eyes widened and he let go of Sakura's wrists.

"Leader-sama! It's not what you-"

"It isn't? What have I told you about sexual harassment?"

Kakuzu walked in, catching Hidan's ear and dragging him off Sakura, throwing him roughly to the ground before helping Sakura up. Said kunoichi dusted herself off, fixed her clothes, and then closed the door. Helping Hidan up, she then stood between Hidan and Kakuzu, so the two immortals would not try to kill each other. Pein sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, Sakura copying his movement a few moments afterward.

"I have mission for you. Two Suna rogues have been spotted near the Fire border. I want you to go, kill them, and collect the bounty. Understood?"

"Hai."

"Good. Here are the details. You leave tomorrow afternoon."

The three nodded and turned to leave.

"Hidan. Stay for a moment."

Sakura cast him a worried glance before allowing Kakuzu to lead her out of the room. Pein turned to Hidan, who gulped nervously.

**WITH SAKURA:**

Sighing, Sakura tapped her foot nervously. She had been waiting outside the office for the last 5 minutes. She felt bad for getting Hidan in trouble. She hadn't thought he would pin her to the floor. Blushing, she remembered the feel of his lower appendage pressing against her. Shaking her head, she smacked herself gently. Here she was, thinking about Hidan when she claimed to love Kakashi. Chewing her lip, she thought about the difference. With Kakashi…it was love.

Love and need and want and longing. With Hidan it was so sexual. They had always joked about it and released their sexual frustrations by flirting with each other. Itachi and Kisame always got onto her about it. Pein and Kakuzu even warned her the immortal might take it seriously if she didn't knock it off. Zetsu, whom she didn't get to see often, had told her bluntly that Hidan was sex crazed and would jump on the opportunity. The door suddenly busted open and Hidan was stalking out, mumbling under his breath. Sakura pushed herself off the wall hurriedly and walked after him.

"Hidan? Hidan, are you okay?"

"Why the fuck would you care bitch?"

Sakura cringed at his tone.

"I'm sorry."

"Fuck off."

"No! Not until you accept my apology!"

"I don't want you stupid fucking apology bitch. It's your fucking fault I got my ass handed to me in the first place!"

"I know that! That's why I'm apologizing."

They had come to the living room. The two appeared not to notice Kisame, Itachi, and Kakuzu sitting in their respective chairs, watching TV. They all turned to the arguing ninja.

"Like I said before, I'm sorry okay! I didn't want you to get in trouble."

"And like I fucking said before; fuck off! I don't want so half-assed apology from some annoying bitch!"

Sakura stepped back like she'd been hit. Itachi moved to stand. At the same moment, a look of regret passed Hidan's face.

"Sakura…"

"Sorry…I'll just go."

She turned and ran from the room. Itachi moved to go after her, but Kisame stopped him, shaking his head. Hidan ran from the room, screaming at Sakura to wait up. When he caught up to her, she was sitting outside Kakuzu's room, crying lightly. Hidan slid down the wall next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

"I know."

They stayed in silence until Sakura's hiccups ceased and she dried her tears. She gave Hidan a smile which he returned. It was then Sakura noticed the cut on his bicep. She stood, pulling him with her and entered his room. The door fell shut behind them.

"Sit."

Hidan sat, helping her get his shirt off. She wandered into his bathroom, coming back with a wet washcloth. Wiping away the blood, she then healed the cut. She could feel Hidan's muscles twitch under her fingers. When she finished, the light died away.

"Well, that's all done."

Sakura looked down at her fingertips. After a few moments of silence, not entirely awkward but not comfortable, she stood.

"I better go. I'll see you in the-"

She was cut off by Hidan spinning her around and capturing her lips in a rough kiss. His lips pressed against her's with a bruising power. His hands wound around her waist and her fingers grasped the side of his face, pulling it closer to her's. They pulled apart, Hidan's hand blurring and the lights flicking off as a kunai hit them. He spun her around again, pressing her into his mattress, running his fingers down the side of her hip. He nipped her lip, drawing a little blood.

"Sakura…"

"Yes?"

He pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He didn't need to be told twice. His lips were on hers again, ravaging them hungrily. His fingers worked their way into her shirt and the next moment it was gone, bindings the only thing hiding her chest from the man hovering above her. He buried his head into her neck, licking and biting as he pulled off the bindings, kneading her breasts roughly, eliciting moans from the pink-haired vixen beneath him. He lowered his head to her breasts, licking and suckling each before biting them. Sakura gasped in surprise and buried her hand in his short hair, pulling it. She shimmed, reaching for his pants and pulling off both them and his boxers. She tossed them to the ground, grabbing his erection and trailing her fingers along it slowly.

"Stop fucking with me!"

Sakura smirked, grasping his pulsing member in her hand and pumping it while Hidan helped her out of her own lower garments. He sat on his knees and Sakura lowered her head around his member, taking the whole thing in her mouth before bobbing her head up and down. Hidan fisted his hand in hair, pulling at it roughly, causing her to make a sound of discomfort in the back of her throat. Hidan paid her no mind as he came in her mouth. She swallowed and in the next moment he had her on her back as he slid into her. Sakura bit her lip and Hidan moved his head to rest in the curve of her neck.

He bit down, drawling blood. As he continued to rock into her at an even pace, he licked it away. She shivered at the feeling of his hot tongue coming in contact with her warm blood, licking it away on her cool skin. Their bodies were slick with sweat and they continued to meet each other at an even pace. Eventually Hidan picked up the pace, grabbing Sakura's back and pulling her closer to his body. Sakura, in turn, wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. As he came in her, she followed shortly after, body withering with pleasure.

"Sakura…"

Hidan groaned into her neck, his hot breath fanning across her slick skin, causing goose bumps. Sakura said nothing, just letting out a moan. Hidan collapsed, setting Sakura on the bed gently. He pulled out of her and rolled over, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back to his chest. Her eyes remained open and shimmering with tears as Hidan drifted off to sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I am SO SORRYYYY about not updating in like, a month, at least. My laptop still isn't fixed and I only have like, 2 more chapters of this story on my dad's PC, so I'm trying to make them last. :((( **

**Review, even though I suck**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…:(((**

**LATER THAT NIGHT/WITH SAKURA:**

At around 3 AM, I slipped out of Hidan's grasp and pulled on my clothes. I climbed out his window, closing it after me. Walking across the training fields, I came to the small outdoor spring we had a few miles away from the base. I took off my clothes, washing them in the water to remove Hidan's smell and the scent of sex. Hanging them on a tree branch to dry, I climbed into the water. Ducking my head under the water, I held my breath as long as I could. Surfacing, I pushed my back against a rock, wrapping my arms around my legs and leaning my head back.

Memories of what I had just done with Hidan cause me to wince. I knew what I was doing and I did it anyway. No, I was by no means a virgin, but still. The last time I had been in a relationship that had included sex was when I went out with Neji for a short period when I was 17. That was almost 4 years ago. I needed it, I know I did, but it wasn't right. Besides, it hurt a lot. I felt bad for using Hidan, though I have a feeling he knew it was a onetime deal. Still. I moaned and ducked my head under water again, scrubbing at my hair viciously. Resurfacing, I climbed out and pulled on my damp clothes.

Thunder crashed and as I walked back to the base, the rain started to fall. I sighed, opening my window and climbing in. Seeing a shadow on the bed, I winced and grabbed some clothes, pulling off my wet ones and sticking them in my laundry basket before pulling on the dry ones. I climbed into my bed on the side that was unoccupied and lay with my back facing the person. Said person rolled over and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Where were you Sakura?"

"You know I had a mission debriefing."

"I meant after your fight with Hidan."

Clenching my jaw, I decided to remain silent.

"I was going to go after you, but Kisame convinced me otherwise."

"Remind me to thank him."

We remained silent. Suddenly, the man was pulling away and light flooded the room.

"Sakura?"

"What Itachi?"

I sat up, turning to face him. His eyes were locked on my neck. Reaching out slowly, he trailed his fingers along the various bits and hickeys Hidan had given me.

"What are these?"

"I…I shouldn't have, Itachi."

My eyes clenched shut and I waited for Itachi to leave, to tell me I was irresponsible, something. Instead, I felt an arm wrap around my body and bring me close. The other pushed against the back of my head, stroking my hair and pushing me to his chest. I wrapped both my arms around his waist and buried my head in his neck, trying not to sob.

"Shh, Sakura."

His grip on me tightened when my tears began to soak his shirt. Eventually he pulled me down so that I lay on his chest and his arm circled my waist and held me close to him. My tears slowed, then stopped, and eventually I just lay quietly, letting him stroke my hair.

"Itachi…"

"Hn?"

"…Am I a horrible person?"

"Of course not. You are human, not horrible."

"Hm…how am I supposed to go on a mission with him tomorrow?"

"I can't help you Sakura."

"Can't or won't?"

"Sakura…"

I sighed, pulling away from Itachi's grasp. He let me, sitting up and watching me when I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and began to rub my head.

"Never mind, that's not fair of me."

I stood, cracking a few back bones. Itachi stood as well, heading to the door. We walked out together and I kissed his cheek before he went into his room. He sent me a knowing glance, telling me not to stay up to late before disappearing. Sighing, I wandered into the kitchen, figuring I could at least start breakfast. Kisame would be up in 2 hours and he always did like a lot of pancakes.

**THE NEXT DAY/KITCHEN:**

"Hey kitten!"

"Hm?"

"More pancakes please?"

"Since you asked so nicely Kisame."

Another stack went on Kisame's plate and he eagerly dug in. Kakuzu, though enjoying them just as much, was eating at a more moderate place. Konan had come in and got a plate for both her and Pein before heading back to his office. Sakura grinned at this and placed some pancakes in front of Itachi, who smiled and let his fingers trail her hand as she walked away. Kisame and Kakuzu watched this exchange curiously. Swallowing, Kakuzu turned to Sakura.

"Have you seen the dumbass this morning? He needs to get up and get ready, we leave in 2 hours."

Sakura shrugged, turning to hide the worry and self-loathing flittering across her features. Itachi watched her out of the corner of his eye and Kisame and Kakuzu shared another look at their expense. Suddenly, loud cursing could be heard. Hidan came stumbling in, shirtless with his necklace hanging loosely on his chest. Sakura rubbed under her breasts, where the symbol had been cut into her skin on accident from Hidan holding her to his body the last few minutes of their intercourse last night. She had yet to get around to healing it all, and wore on of Itachi's shirts, taking advantage of the high collar. Hidan grinned at her.

"Mornin'."

"Morning Hidan."

Everyone else watched this exchange curiously, all but Itachi wondering why Hidan looked slightly upset at Sakura's response. She handed Kakuzu a plate of pancakes and told him to pass them to Hidan. Hidan took them, staring at Sakura. Kakuzu and Kisame shared a look, for the third time this morning. Sakura stood, placing her napkin on the table.

"If you all will excuse me."

She left the room, her hand to her mouth. Itachi frowned and stood, following after her. Hidan glared after Itachi and Kisame shook his head. Fuck if he knew what was going on. Kakuzu seemed even more lost. Hidan stood after a moment, following them. The two left at the table shrugged. Hidan wandered down the hallway until he came to a bathroom door left ajar. He peeked in to see Sakura leaning over the toilet bowl and Itachi holding her hair back and murmuring to her. They both stood, Sakura washing her face and rinsing her mouth. She then used mouth wash, Itachi talking to her the whole time. When she'd rinsed her mouth out again, she turned to him.

She made a gesture, her expression clearly upset. Her hand trailed up and down her face, rubbing her temple roughly. Itachi grasped her hands and pulled her into a hug. Hidan tensed. Growling when Itachi wiped some tears from Sakura's face, he began to walk forward. The two stepped out of the bathroom and Sakura tensed when she saw Hidan coming closer.

"Hidan."

He ignored her, glaring at Itachi, who blinked.

"Fuck off Uchiha!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, fuck off! Stay away from my girl."

"Hidan, I'm not-"

"What makes you think she is yours?"

Hidan narrowed his eyes and went to punch Itachi, who dodged. He grabbed Hidan's wrist and slammed him into the opposite wall. His Sharingan began to spin and Hidan raised his knee into Itachi's stomach. This knocked him away a few feet and Hidan went to tackle him when Sakura stepped into the middle of it.

"Alright, both of you knock it off. Itachi!"

Itachi turned to her.

"Go, okay? I'll be fine. Go finish breakfast."

His brows furrowed together but nodded, kissing her forehead before he walked away. When he passed Hidan, he glared at him with his Sharingan. Sakura turned to Hidan.

"Hidan-"

She was interrupted by his hands pushing her against the wall and his lips on hers. Stiffening, it took her a moment to shove him off. He gave her a look.

"What the hell?"

"Hidan, as I was trying to tell you, I am NOT your girl."

Hidan scoffed.

"Of course you are."

"I'm not. Last night…it was a onetime thing. I thought you got that."

Hidan was silent, looking at her impassively. He walked closer to her, backing her into the wall, enclosing her between his arms. She gulped nervously, fingers fiddling with the end of Itachi's shirt.

"Was…was I to rough?"

She blinked, totally confused.

"What?"

Hidan sighed, aggravated. He ran a hand through his hair and then trailed his fingers down her face.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Wha-no!"

"Then what was it? Was I not good enough?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what was it?"

Sakura bit her lip, eyes going to the left. Hidan growled, grasping her chin tightly.

"What the fuck was it?"

"I'm in love with someone else!"

Sakura cringed, not meaning to say it so bluntly and tactlessly. She cringed again when Hidan's grip on her jaw tightened instinctively to the stimuli releasing anger. Hidan blinked and stepped back, regarding her. His eyes narrowed and he stared off in the direction Itachi went.

"Fucking Uchiha."

"What? No! Hidan, listen to me!"

But he was already running down the hallway. Sakura cursed, following him quickly. When she got to the kitchen, Hidan had tackled Itachi and they were wrestling on the ground, each holding a kunai. Kakuzu and Kisame watched on, slightly stunned and unable to move. Sakura cursed and yelled at them.

"Knock it off you guys!"

Hidan was too busy yelling at Itachi to hear her.

"Fuck you for stealing her Uchiha!"

"I have no-"

Itachi shoved Hidan into the TV.

"-idea what you are talking about."

Hidan growled, pushing away from the TV and hitting Itachi in the arm with his kunai. Itachi hit his cheek.

"Did you put her under a one of your-"

Hidan and Itachi stood from the opposite ends of the room. Sakura glared and pulled out a kunai from Kakuzu's pouch.

"-stupid pansy ass genjutsus?"

"No, I did not!"

"Knock it off!"

Sakura pinned Hidan to the wall. Itachi stopped, standing up straight. He glared at Hidan and wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders. He turned to face her, doing a mini double take when he took in the angry marks on her jaw. He turned to Hidan, removing his arm from Sakura's shoulders.

"Itachi! Don't even-"

Itachi pressed his forearm to Hidan's neck, his eyes spinning.

"Don't touch her. Ever. Again."

Hidan sneered.

"And if I do?"

Itachi was pressing harder when Kisame pulled him back as Pein walked into the room. He took in Hidan pinned to a wall, the cracked TV screen, the knocked over table, Kisame holding a pissed off Itachi, and the bruised Sakura. Kakuzu walked to Hidan and pulled the kunai out of his shirt, removing him from the wall. Konan blinked and walked over to Sakura, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her out of the room. Pein stared after them before turning to the men when they had disappeared.

"I want to know what happened. Before that, however, I want Hidan and Kakuzu to clean the kitchen. Kisame, Itachi, you two are to give your side of the story first after you clean the living room. Now, do it before I decide to kill you all."

"Hai Leader-sama."

Pein turned and left, following after Sakura and Konan. When he came to his private chambers, Konan was sitting on the bed looking at the bathroom door, where running water and what sounded like crying could be heard. Konan looked at Pein.

"She wouldn't tell me what happened. She just walked into the bathroom. Pein…what happened?"

"I don't know yet."

He walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"…of course."

Pein turned to Konan and opened the door, closing it after him. Konan stood and moved to leave the room, heading to check on the boys and make sure they weren't killing each other again. In the bathroom, Pein was watching Sakura as she emptied the contents of her stomach, which wasn't much, into the toilet. He leaned forward, tying her hair back with his chakra. When she was done, she washed her mouth and accepted the mouth wash he handed her.

"Sakura."

A deep sigh.

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

Sakura frowned and turned to the door, opening it and sitting on his bed. He followed, sitting next to her. Coughing, she cleared her throat.

"Well, Itachi and Hidan were fighting."

"I gathered that. What about?"

"Me."

"Why?"

"Well…Hidan and I…we kinda…got together last night. And Itachi was there for me afterwards. And I was avoiding Hidan because I didn't want it to get out and so I left breakfast and Itachi followed me. Hidan followed us and he and Itachi almost fought in the hallway but I sent Itachi away. And then Hidan thought it was his fault I didn't want to be with him and then he thought it was because I loved Itachi. So he tackled Itachi and they started fighting. Then you walked in."

After she had gotten the first part out, everything rushed out after it. Pein blinked a few times.

"Hidan did WHAT!"

Sakura flinched.

"It was a joint effort, you know."

"I don't care, I warned him and then what does he go and do?"

"Pein."

"I can't believe him."

"Pein."

"I am going to tear him limb from limb."

"Pein."

"He is going to suffer."

"Pein."

"He is not allowed near you Sakura, you hear me? If he comes near you, you WILL tell me IMMEDIATELY."

"NAGATO!"

It was silent. Pein turned to Sakura, watching as her angry expression turned tired.

"Look, I wanted it okay? But I didn't want it to be serious and I guess he thought it was. Don't freak out. Let me talk to him and then we can go on the mission."

Pein frowned.

"Fine. When you get back though, we have a lot to talk about."

"Hai."

**WITH HIDAN: **

"Hidan?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

Hidan turned, catching Sakura in a hug. She returned it.

"You're not mad?"

"Yes, but at myself for misinterpreting."

"I shouldn't have encouraged you."

They walked side by side to the front of the base, catching up with Kakuzu on the way. He looked at the two of them suspiciously before shrugging. They left the base, Sakura smiling at Itachi before jumping into the trees to run.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I don't know. This didn't turn out like I planned. I didn't want them to hate each other cuz I really like Hidan…but ya. Tell me what you think. Oh, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Family shit has been happening and I'm trying to deal with it. But whatever. SORRYYY!**

**Review please? Danke! (Thank you in German!)**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	11. Chapter 11

**WITH Hidan/SAKURA/KAKUZU:**

"Ugh, how boring was that?"

Sakura followed behind Kakuzu and Hidan, her hands behind her head. Hidan carried a bag with two heads in it. After Hidan had killed them, Kakuzu had taken their hearts and heads, and all Sakura got to do was dispose of the bodies, which is really dull when you have anger to burn off. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. Hidan, who had gone back to his old self, grinned.

"You're just jealous you didn't get to kill them."

"Well duh!"

Sakura pouted, finally spotting the bounty building. She opted to stay outside while Kakuzu and Hidan went in. Lounging against the railing, she noticed some chakras coming close to the building. Her eyes widened momentarily when she realized who the Konoha ninja heading towards her location fast where.

"Hidan, Kakuzu! We have a problem."

She knew they heard her, even inside the building. Team 10 appears. Sakura grins at the shocked expressions they wear. Asuma grimaces.

"So it's true. You are with the Akatsuki."

Sakura shrugs.

"Ya, I needed some way to pass the time."

Kakuzu and Hidan come out of the building, the former holding a silver suitcase. Sakura turned to them.

"Guys, hey! This is Team 10 made up of Sarutobi Asuma, Nara Shikumaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji."

"That's nice, Sakura. But we need to get going. This bounty fee is due to Leader-sama soon."

Sakura sighed, turning back to Team 10.

"Sorry, looks like we won't get to play today. Maybe next time."

The three Akatsuki wander over to the opposite side of the road. Kakuzu turns and heads away, Hidan following him. Sakura turns as well, but it stopped by a tug on her leg. Looking down, she sees wire wrapped around her ankle twice, slicing through her clock and cutting into her leg. She turned to Asuma, who is on the other end of the wire.

"Now, that's not very nice. You're going to make me late!"

Sakura yanked her leg, pulling Asuma forward. Said ninja grimaced and let go of the wire. Hidan was suddenly by her side, checking her leg. He stood back up, hitting Sakura's head.

"Thanks a fucking lot! Now fucking Kisame is gonna fucking kill me!"

Sakura twitched and hit him upside the head. Kakuzu sighed and headed back.

"Oh, fuck off Hidan. Kisame will be happy to see me, he won't care that you screwed up you promise."

"Dumbass, Sakura, we need to get going. Come on."

"Fuck off stitches! I want to have fun!"

Sakura hit him again.

"No way! You got to kill the bounty!"

"So?"

"SO! It's my turn!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO-"

Kakuzu hit Hidan upside the head with his briefcase.

"Both of you better make it quick. Got it?"

Sakura grinned and stuck her tongue out at Hidan. She then skipped over to Ino, stopping and smiling.

"Ne, Ino-pig, you wanna play?"

"You have no right to call me that anymore, traitor!"

Sakura pouted at the defensive stance Ino took.

"Aw, that's not very nice. Well, I suppose this takes our rivalry to a whole new height."

Sakura heard Kakuzu tell Hidan he wanted Asuma for his bounty in Grass. Hidan growled but said fine. She focused in on her fight, which Choji had also joined. Sakura grinned.

"Well, I'm in a good mood because I got to see you guys again! So I'll be nice. Go ahead and summon something that will tell the ANBU or Hokage that three Akatsuki are attacking you. If you make it quick, I might even give you 5 minutes before I attack."

Ino immediately summoned a slug. Sakura frowned but it quickly turned to a grin.

"Aw, Ino-chan! Dear Tsunade-shishou finally decided to move on. And here I thought I would always be special to her. Hm, so heartbreaking."

"Sakura, stop playing with your prey. You're worse than Hidan."

Sakura twitched and flipped the stitched shinobi off.

"I take offence to that!"

Sakura turned back to find Ino in her face, holding a kunai. She dodged to the left, giggling.

"Close Ino-chan. Good use of the rule, never turn your back on the enemy. Here, I'll give you another example."

Suddenly Ino was kneeling on the ground, a cut on her shoulder. Crimson bleed out and Sakura giggled and then oohed. She phased in front of Ino and took her hand, examining her ring finger.

"I'm glad you said yes. I told him you would, but he didn't believe me. How is everyone with you being the fiancé of the Hokage? I'm surprised he let you out at all."

Ino brought her kunai up, slicing Sakura's face. Said girl reeled back, holding her bleeding eye. When she pulled the hand away, a cut from her cheek up through her eye and stopped right above her hairline. A green light appeared around the cut, healing it immediately. Choji gasped.

"You can heal-"

"Without touching wounds? Yes, I can. I can even do it on someone else, see?"

Ino's shoulder began to close up until dried blood was the only thing that remained. Sakura grinned.

"I feel like I made a good impression. How you doing Hidan?"

"FUCKING STITCHES! Reattach my head, you fucking money-bag whore!"

Sakura chuckled.

"Not that good I guess."

Suddenly a katana went through Sakura's body. She looked stunned before she burst into a cloud of ravens. She reappeared behind the ANBU that had tried to slice her.

"That was mean."

She tried to slice him, only managing to get a small knick in his shoulder. The ANBU, wearing a dog mask, sliced at her with a katana. They were a blur as they shared blows. Eventually, the ANBU managed to get a hit of her, cutting her shoulder and sending her flying back into a tree. Kakuzu phased behind her and caught her before she hit the tree, setting her on the ground and whispering in her ear.

"Leader."

"I know. I felt it. We need to wrap this up. When I tell you too, toss Asuma's body to me, got it?"

He nodded and phased away. Studying her opponents, she took in the silver hair of the ANBU. Kakashi. Fuck, that made things difficult. She appeared behind Ino, giving her a hug.

"I wish I could be there for your wedding. I bet it'll rival Hinata and Sasuke's."

Ino's eyes widened as she dropped. Sakura caught her, holding her bridal style. Choji screamed her name and Sakura grinned.

"You want her? Catch!"

She threw Ino high. Choji caught her, skidding to a stop on the ground. The dog ANBU appeared in front of her, throwing two katans at her. Sakura only saw one and dodged it, only to get hit in the stomach with the other. Blood dripped out of her mouth and she pulled the katana out of her stomach. She turned to the ANBU, hitting his mask, causing it to crack and fall out. She smiled.

"Hey Kakashi. Seems we keep running into each other."

Kakashi's Sharingan was activated. Sakura grinned again, letting go of the katana she held and forming hand signs.

"Katon: Fire Ball Technique!"

Kakashi disappeared. The fire ball died out and chirping filled the air. Sakura's eyes widened and she barely managed to move back before Kakashi burst from the ground, a screaming Chidori in his hand. Apparently Kakashi expected her to dodge backwards, because his clone poofed away and he was behind her, the chidori through her stomach. She barley winced, spinning her katana and sticking it through Kakashi's stomach. He stumbled back and she turned, round house kicking his head and knocking him unconscious. Sheathing her katana, she took out a scroll and opened it.

"Kakuzu, now!"

Asuma's body flew towards her. Catching his body in the scroll, she rolled it up and slid it into her pocket. Suddenly, the pain of chidori began to hit her. Falling to her knees, she tried to access her chakra put found it blocked. Her hand reached up for the cut on her shoulder and pulled it away, smelling the blood. Poison, she thought. Very smart. She must have left vials in the lab when she left. The next thing she knew she was laying on the ground, looking at the unconscious face of Kakashi, who laid a ways away. She vaguely heard Hidan and Kakuzu scream her name before it went black.

**WITH Hidan AND KAKUZU:**

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit."

"Shut up."

"Fuck, what the hell happened!"

"You dumb fuck, she obviously blacked out."

"Ya, I could tell that fucking much! But why!"

"You dumbass, did you miss the part where the Copy-nin shoved a chidori through her stomach?"

Hidan blinked and looked at the girl he was carrying in his arms. They had been so focused on getting out of there; he hadn't realized that a bleeding hole was in her stomach. The area was red and slightly burnt, as though she got electrocuted. He looked at Kakuzu.

"What should we do?"

"We need to get to the base."

"That'll take at least 2 fucking days! Even if we go non-stop, full-speed!"

Kakuzu sighed and stopped, opening the transmission on his ring. A holographic Leader appeared. He glared.

"Why did it take you so long to answer?"

"We ran into some Konoha ninja. Sakura's badly injured."

"How far away are you?"

"2 days, at least."

"Very well, I'll send Zetsu."

"What the fuck is that Venus flytrap going to do for us?"

"Shut it Hidan."

Kakuzu turned back to the hologram.

"Why were you calling us?"

"I had another bounty for you to collect. You and Hidan will go collect it. Zetsu will bring the information."

"Hai."

"Expect him soon."

The hologram flickered out. Hidan sighed and then tensed when Sakura moaned in pain, her eyes clenching tighter. Kakuzu looked at her.

"Put her down flat Hidan. It is the only thing we can do."

Hidan set her down gently, pushing some hair out of her face. Kakuzu sat down, pulling out the new bingo book he had bought.

"Look here. Sakura is the number 2 most wanted. Below Itachi and before Kisame. Hm."

"Why do you buy the enemies bingo books anyway?"

"So we know who they are most likely to go after."

"Hm."

They sat in silence, Hidan glancing at Sakura repeatedly and Kakuzu flipping the pages of his book carefully. Suddenly, Zetsu appeared out of a nearby tree. He walked over to Sakura.

"How smart of **you numbskulls **to put **the beautiful flower **flat. Here is **your new bounty.**"

Kakuzu nodded and accepted the scroll, watching with Hidan as Zetsu picked Sakura up and sunk into the Earth, disappearing from sight. Hidan sighed.

"How do you think he fucking does that shit?"

"I don't know, dumbass."

Hidan twitched.

"Fucking stitches."

**WITH Pein AND KONAN:**

"Pein, relax."

"I can't. If _Kakuzu _said she was badly injured…"

"I wouldn't worry."

"How can I not?"

Konan stepped in Pein's path, resting her hand on his chest. He smiled down at her lightly. Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her close to him, kissing her gently. They pulled apart and Pein turned to the door just as Zetsu appeared, Sakura in his arms. She was still unconscious and now her whole shirt and a large portion of her cloak was stained red from the blood. Konan looked at her, running her fingers around the wound. She nodded.

"I can fix enough. She'll have to finish it up when she gets better."

"Good. Zetsu, take her to her room."

"Of course. Anything for **the pretty flower."**

Pein internally shivered at the plant-man. When he left with Sakura and Konan, Pein sighed and sat at his desk, grabbing some papers and signing off on them. He paused, looking up at the door. Sighing, he stood and climbed out the window to sit on the statue of himself in the rain. It wasn't like he was going to get work done anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

**WITH KONAN:**

Konan pulled away, wiping the sweat off her brow. The wound had more than enough damage done to kill Sakura, put it seemed the Copy-nin had purposefully missed all internal organs. Either that or he had really crappy aim. Konan sighed, going to pull out a clean sheet and comforter out of Sakura's closet only to find none. Sighing again, she walked to Itachi's room and knocked. The door opened and she spotted Kisame sitting in a chair, cleaning kunai. He looked up when she entered.

"Yes, Konan?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Itachi, but I was wondering if you had some clean sheets I could borrow?"

Itachi nodded and stood, going to his own closet and pulling out a black sheet and pillow cases. He handed them to Konan.

"I'm afraid I do not have a comforter."

Kisame looked up and stood.

"I have one. I'll be right back."

He left the room, his long legs carrying him out of the room in seconds. Itachi stood watching Konan, whose gaze was on the wall between Sakura's room and his own. Kisame came back in, holding a neatly folded dark blue and gray comforter.

"I'll carry it for you."

Konan nodded her head and turned on her heel. Kisame's brow furrowed when he realized that they were going to Sakura's room and not Konan's. Itachi opened the door for them, letting Konan in first.

"Itachi…"

Itachi nodded, picking Sakura's unconscious body up. Konan, with Kisame's help, quickly made the bed. Itachi placed Sakura back on it, pulling the comforter over her body gently. The three left the room, Konan carrying a basket of clothes and sheets covered in blood.

"Thank you."

"What happened?"

It was Kisame who asked. Konan sighed and motioned them to follow her. They began the trip down the hall to the laundry room, where Konan began to put the stained material into the washing machine.

"She got hit with a chidori by the Copy-nin when she was with Hidan and Kakuzu."

At this, Kisame clenched his fist. Dumbass, Kisame thought, he was supposed to protect her. Itachi shot him a warning glance. He himself was worried. He knew something was up with Sakura when it came to Kakashi.

"Zetsu brought her back. She'll be fine."

"Hm."

Itachi touched Kisame's shoulder, pulling away and walking from the room. Kisame followed. Konan watched the two leave, feeling slightly bad that she had not told them the whole truth.

**WITH SAKURA:**

In the dark room, a low groan echoed, coming from the bed. Sakura raised her head, cradling it gently in the palm of her glowing hand. She sighed, looking out the window to realize it was night, almost 1 AM. She stood from her bed, going to the pile of weapons and such that Konan had pulled from her person. Pulling out the green scroll, she unrolled it and summoned the item inside.

Asuma appeared, unconscious and barley alive. Sakura winced, placing her glowing hand over his largest wound, a bleeding kidney. She began her work, healing the failing organs, fixing bones, healing scrapes and bruises. Eventually all that was left was waking him from the sleep she had put him in when he entered the scroll. Raising both hands to his head, she sat on him, straddling his waist and using her legs to lock his legs in place. Placing both hands by his temples, she began to fiddle with the sedate she had placed in his brain. Pulling it out slowly, she let it fall to the ground.

"Done."

She sighed, rubbing her hand. Below her, she felt Asuma jerk awake and she grasped his wrists, holding them above his head in a vice grip. His eyes opened and narrowed when he realized who was sitting on him.

"Sakura."

"Hello Asuma. Can I let you go with you trying to kill me?"

His eyes narrowed. She shrugged.

"Figures."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Leave Konoha. Kill the council and those children."

Sakura grinned, internally wincing at the onslaught of memories.

"Eh, a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do."

He glared. Sakura sighed and climbed off him, not even blinking when he stood behind her.

"What am I doing here?"

"Full of questions, aren't you? Well, have a seat."

She gestured to a chair next to the window, cleaning it off of the weapons and scrolls. He sat, looking suspiciously at her when she sat on a chair opposite of him.

"You thirsty?"

"No."

"Come on, I'm not going to poison you. You can pour and I'll drink first, okay?"

She stood, walking over to a mini-fridge Asuma hadn't noticed. Grabbing a bottle, she handed it to him and gave him two cups. Asuma opened the bottle, poured the sake into the cups, and handed her one. She threw it back and he followed her example. Pouring them both another cup, he sat back.

"Tell me."

"You are here because I am saving you. That's why you can't feel your chakra. I had to put a lid on it so that when I healed you, no one would know."

Asuma's brows furrowed.

"Why-"

"Am I saving you?"

He nodded.

"You are important. Besides, Kurenai is pregnant no? And Ino as well."

His eyes widened. Sakura chuckled nervously.

"You didn't know? Oops, maybe it was a secret. Either way, they both will need you, especially with Naruto as Ino's soon-to-be husband. He'll drive her bonkers."

Sakura smiled, taking the sake bottle and putting it to her mouth, taking a gulp. Asuma watched her curiously.

"Look, Asuma, we need to leave tonight. Hidan and Kakuzu will be back tomorrow. Which means he'll ask for your body so he can turn you in as a bounty."

"What will you tell him when you don't have me?"

"I don't know yet. I'm working on it. Come on."

Sakura handed him his weapon pouches and the katana she had pulled out of her stomach when Kakashi shoved it in during the battle. Apparently she sheathed his and stabbed him with hers. Sometimes even the best have moments of forgetfulness.

"If Kakashi asks, you found it near you and brought it back."

Asuma nodded. Sakura opened her window, motioning Asuma to climb out. When he looked back, she had made a bunshin and put it to sleep. Climbing out her window, she locked it behind her and motioned Asuma to follow her. They ran for awhile, until Asuma felt as though he would pass out. Running was a lot harder with no chakra to keep you sustained.

"Stop, I will give you your chakra back."

They stopped and Sakura went through some hand signs, hitting Asuma's stomach gently. His chakra came rushing back and he felt instantly revived. Sakura smiled and motioned to the tress.

"Come, we have only a few hours to get you to the Fire border. Once there, you can send a letter telling them you escaped our grasp and are headed to Konoha. You will make it there safely, I assure you."

Asuma nodded and they continued. Hours passed in silence in which Asuma couldn't stop thinking about why Sakura would save him. Even if Ino and Kurenai where pregnant, how would she know? And even if she did, why would she care? She had left them, left Konoha. It made no sense.

"Asuma."

He stopped, standing next to her. She smiled gently.

"We're here. Look, here's the story okay? We took you with us, when I awoke they had me heal you so we could torture you. You escaped, ran to the border, and sent the letter. Alright?"

"Yes."

"Good."

They stood in silence. Suddenly, Sakura turned to him.

"I'm sorry Asuma. But I can't have my secret getting out."

"What? Sakura?"

The last thing he saw was Sakura, handing glowing green, a smile on her face.

**WITH SAKURA:**

I sighed, climbing through the window and letting my bunshin go. She poofed out silently. Tearing off my clothes on my way to the shower, I climbed in. Turning it as hot as it would go, I left the lights off. Sighing, I scrubbed at the katana wound Konan had missed and let it heal completely. The skin cleared, the evidence of getting injured gone. Seeing Asuma…it was nice.

Though I wished it was Kakashi. I thought back to letting Asuma go and putting a memory lock on the night. I knew not even Ino's father would be able to get into his locked memories. I ran a hand through my hair, tensing when I felt everyone's chakra start to awake. I looked down at my stomach, seeing the spidery lines still healing from Kakashi's chidori. I felt my back, feeling matching marks there. I could heal them, I knew, but I did not want to. Like with the sword mark from my battle with Sasori, it would remind me of what I had lost.

Kakashi. I knew he aimed lower so that he would not kill me. I should have erased his memories of the minutes after the battle at the waterfall. He knew something was wrong when I did not kill him. I turned off the water, climbing out of the shower and drying myself off. Opening the door to my room, I wasn't surprised to see both Itachi and Kisame there. Itachi threw me some clothes and I slipped into the bathroom to change, coming out with a towel to dry my hair.

"Hey guys. The Zombies back yet?"

"No. How are you kitten? Hear you took a nasty hit."

I grinned and shook my head.

"Nasty yes, but it doesn't stop me."

I laughed with Kisame, who ruffled my hair.

"I'm going to get breakfast. Hurry down you two, I think Konan's cooking."

"Okay."

Kisame left, closing the door behind him. I finished drying my hair, pulling a comb through it. Itachi's fingers grasped my own and I let the brush go. He ran it through my hair gently, braiding it when he was done.

"You never told me where you learned to braid hair."

"I learned to braid rope. What's the difference?"

"Good point."

I flipped the braid over my shoulder, taking the brush from Itachi's hand and placing it on my dresser. I turned to leave the room, but Itachi's hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned.

"What it is Itachi?"

"I heard from Konan that the Copy-nin was the one that wounded you."

I cringed. Itachi noticed and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Tell me what's going on Sakura."

"Nothing, okay?"

I turned from him and then proceeded to wrench open my door and head down the hall. I heard Itachi follow after me. I couldn't tell him anything. If I did, everything might come out and it would threaten my mission. I sat at the table, taking the waffles Konan handed me with a smile. Looking up at Kisame, I began to talk with him, aware of Itachi's eyes on me the enter time.

**WITH EVERYONE:**

All of the Akatsuki's heads lifted when they felt the light shock, indicating Pein needed them. Sakura stood first, wrapping her arm in Konan's and walking down the hallway with her. Kisame and Itachi followed slowly.

"Itachi, did you find anything out?"

"Hn. Something is wrong, but she will not say."

"Hm, wonder what's up with her and the Copy-nin."

"Hn."

"Hatake was her sensei right?"

"Yes."

"Maybe she's just surprised he would attack her?"

"Perhaps."

The two quieted when they walked into the meeting room. Everyone was there, including Zetsu. Most were in their holographic form. The chatter immediately died down when Pein rose.

"I have a new order. As you all know, we have yet to gain the 9-tails. Uzumaki Naruto is the last jinchuuriki we need to capture."

Kisame and Itachi shared a look. It had been their job to capture Naruto, but he seemingly always managed to avoid capture. Sakura remained impassive, though on the inside she was trying to think of a way to get Sai a message of this new development.

"Hidan, Kakuzu. You are to go to Konoha and find more information of the target. Understood?"

"Hai."

"Do not engage and if you are caught, do not fight. Leave."

"Hai, Leader."

"Good. Go."

Hidan and Kakuzu's holographic forms blinked out of existence. Zetsu disappeared as well when he received a nod from Pein.

"Deidara."

The holograph turned to Pein.

"You are to come back to Ame. You will meet up with Tobi on your way back. Try not to kill him. Understood?"

"Hai."

The holograph blinked out, but not before they could hear Deidara complaining about stupid lollipops. Sakura couldn't stop her giggle. Pein turned to Kisame and Itachi.

"You two will stay here and train. Sakura, you as well."

"Hai."

"Good, dismissed."

Kisame and Itachi left. The latter shot her a look when she didn't follow, but she just waved him on. She turned to Pein and Konan.

"Pein?"

"Hm?"

"If we are going to attack Konoha, I need to start healing you every day."

Pein smirked.

"Who said we were attacking Konoha?"

"Come on, I'm not an idiot. Why else would you be bringing everyone back to Ame?"

Konan giggled while Pein chuckled.

"I knew there was a reason I brought you into our organization."

Sakura rolled her eyes but grinned.

"Very well. Though, not every day. I'm bringing everyone back to the base so I can send them to a training ground in the mountains."

"Am I going?"

"No. That is when I will be training you."

"What?"

"You will find out soon enough Sakura. Now go, I believe Itachi is waiting for you."

Sakura nodded and waved, leaving the room. Konan turned to Pein, rubbing his shoulders comfortingly.

"When will you tell her?"

"Soon."

He turned to look at the rain falling outside his window.

"Very soon."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Okay, so I'm leaving for Europe on Tuesday. I won't be back until July 8th. Seeing as I won't have any internet access this is the last chapter for about 3 weeks. Sorry guys. When I get back I promise to upload at least 2 chapters. This story should be done by the end of summmer. (Hopefully.)**

**Until then, please review!**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	13. Chapter 13

**WITH SAKURA:**

Sakura smiled at Itachi as turned, heading down the hallway to the training field.

"Tell Kisame I'll be there in a minute."

He waved his hand slightly in response. Giggling, she turned into her room and locked the door behind her. She pulled out a scroll and wrote Sai's name. Opening it, she quickly wrote a message and then rolled it up. Sealing it with a jutsu requiring Sai's chakra, she summoned a raven. Shrinking the scroll and attaching it to the raven's foot, she smiled.

"To Sai please. Just like last time."

The raven nodded and took off, flying out her open window. Sighing, she grabbed her katana and jumped out the window, running towards the training ground. Kisame and Itachi were already sparring. Sakura grinned.

"You started without me!"

"Sorry kitten. Itachi-"

Kisame jumped back when Itachi's fist flew toward his face. Sakura spotted Samehada resting against a nearby tree trunk.

"-was getting impatient."

"Aw, Itachi you ruined my fun!"

"You'll survive."

He muttered a few words under his breath and a giant fireball, famous to the Uchiha clan, flew towards Kisame. He dodged, shaking his fist at his ever impassive partner.

"Damn it, Itachi! You said tijutsu only!"

"I never said tijutsu only for me, just for you."

Kisame's eyebrow twitched and he rubbed at the burnt spot on his wrist. Sakura skipped over, placing a hand over the wound and bathing it in a green light.

"If you like Kisame, I'll take your place."

He shrugged, rubbing her hair thankfully after she had finished healing his wrist. He began to walk off the field, stopping next to Samehada. While Sakura tied up her hair, Itachi sent Kisame a look, causing his to sigh. He grabbed Samehada and disappeared. Itachi side stepped every punch Sakura had suddenly began throwing his way. He moved to the side, sweeping his foot beneath her legs. She casually back flipped away, smiling before melting into the ground.

Itachi sighed. She'd obviously been training with Zetsu again. He stood silently, forming his chakra into a net, coating the area and searching for her chakra signature. Before he had a chance to find her, an elbow to his spine sent him tumbling forward. He gained his footing before he fell and turned back to her.

"Smart move, Sakura."

"Thank you Itachi."

They were at it again, their motions so fast it looked like nothing more than the wind rustling the leaves on the field. Itachi managed to land a solid hit, throwing Sakura into something rough and scaly. Her knees started to buckle as her chakra poured out of her and into what she had figured out was Samehada. She could feel the vibrations of Kisame's laughter through his sword and she frowned, jumping away. She stood in the middle of the field, Itachi on one side and Kisame on the other.

"Hey, no team-tagging! That's not fair."

"Kitten, relax. We're under orders from Leader."

"Besides Sakura, it will be good training."

Sakura twitched and sighed. Figuring the best way to get out of it would be knock Kisame out first via Itachi's hand, she melted into the earth again. Kisame and Itachi shared a look and tensed, jumping into the back to back position. They were in for a hell of a fight.

**LATER:**

Sakura collapsed on the ground, folding her arms behind her head and looking at the setting sun lazily. Kisame sat next to her, leaning back, his palms laying flat on the ground behind him. Itachi sat Indian style, closing his eyes and seemingly relaxing.

"I totally won."

"In your dreams kitten."

"It's a good thing my dreams are always made reality because otherwise, you'd be a liar."

"That's to complex of a sentence for him to understand Sakura. Make it smaller."

"Hey! I understood what she said!"

"Did you? What did she say?"

"She said that her dreams become reality and that it is a good thing because otherwise I would be a liar. She's implying that she kicked my ass, even if it was in her dreams."

It was silent for a moment. Itachi opened his eyes and turned to look at Kisame, who was attempting to look scholarly. Suddenly, Sakura burst out laughing, holding her stomach and rolling over. Attempting to muffler her laughter into the grass, she grasped Itachi's arm for support. Said ninja rolled his eyes and helped her sit up.

"Kisame, seriously, you are one hell of a good time!"

"Thanks kitten."

They grinned at each other.

"To bad I can't say the same for you."

Kisame continued to grin, trying to keep from snickering. Sakura twitched and tackled him. Itachi sighed and opened his eyes, watching his two companions roll around and exchange verbal blows. Unknown to them, a shinobi of extreme caliber was observing them silently. Soon, the figure thought, soon.

**WITH SAI:**

Sai had just returned home and flipped on the lights when a light knock on his window caused him to grab a nearby kunai. He relaxed when he saw it was a raven, Sakura's signature red feather blending in with its black feathers. Opening the window, he allowed the bird to rest on his desk and gave it a small piece of bread. The raven ate quietly while Sai opened the scroll.

_Sai_

_I have more news. After returning Asuma (I hope he had returned by the time you get this) I came back to the base. We had a meeting almost immediately after I arrived. Hidan and Kakuzu are to check in on Konoha again. They will be checking your forces, strength, weak entries, and looking for Naruto. I will send you another message when they return in the next day or so. I will make sure to include things you will need to try and correct._

_Soon after they return to the base, our Leader is sending everyone to a remote and highly secret training ground. When they return we will be launching an attack on Konoha. Yes, I fear trouble is brewing. Soon, I may send you a letter you cannot open. That is because it is to go to Naruto. Promise me you won't try to open it. I have already begun to place an intricate genjutsu on it to assure no one but the Hokage would read it. _

_Also, do not approach Asuma regarding his stay with me. I had to erase his memories. Keep in mind you are lucky to keep yours, though I do not mean it as a threat. I am trusting you Sai and I know the seal on the back of your tongue has disappeared due to my murdering of Danzo. Which means you can now freely discuss anything that had to do with ROOT. Including that meeting. _

_Please, be on guard. Try to keep the team in the village. Keep Kakashi safe...buy him some dango, m'kay? He loves it…How are Hinata and Sasuke? And Ino and Naruto? I wish I could be there. But enough of that. I must go, or the others will get suspicions. _

_Love for eternity, Sakura _

Sai sighed, rolling up the scroll and writing a reply.

_Sakura_

_Asuma has made it back with the story that you healed him so the Akatsuki members could torture him. He says he then managed to escape and make it back to the borders. Even Yamanaka-san did not manage to find anything suspicious. You are in the clear. _

_I will be awaiting your next scroll. As for the one meant for Naruto only, I will not try to read it. You can trust me. I will not give you away. This village was not pure and I thank you for fixing that. Everything here is so much more peaceful, thanks to the Elders being gone. All the ROOT members have been given new ranks thanks to Naruto. _

_I will. Kakashi is much quieter…he seems sad most of the time. Hinata and Sasuke are publically engaged, though the wedding date has not been decided. Ino and Naruto are also publically engaged and are currently basking in the afterglow of…what did Sasuke call it? Oh, yes, basking in the surprise of the fooled. I do not quite get the expression. _

_Write soon, Sakura. Your messages assure me you live and are safe. _

_Love, Sai _

Smiling slightly, he rolled up the scroll and sealed it. Shrinking it to the appropriate size, he placed the scroll on the raven's leg and let it sit on his arm. Opening his window again, he set it down.

"Sakura please."

The raven seemed to nod and then it flew off, disappearing into the fading day. It was not until it had fully vanished that Sai pulled his gaze away from the window.

**THE NEXT DAY/SAKURA:**

Sighing, a pink-haired medic stood from her chair, pushing away from the desk and heading to her bathroom. Upon opening the door, she twitched at the mess. After picking up for a few moments, she turned to the mirror. Her pale complexion looked slightly hallowed out around her eyes, causing a sunken look. She pulled at the skin under her eyes, wincing at the bags. Her hair was still soft, luckily, since she had washed it after training with Kisame and Itachi the night before.

"I still look like shit."

"Slightly."

Sakura twitched at the figure that had just invaded her mirror. She turned, staring at the newcomer silently.

"What's up Kakuzu?"

"I need the body."

Sakura nodded, walking past the imposing shinobi to her desk. She pulled open a drawer, pulling out a unmarked green scroll. She handed it to him.

"Just release the seal."

"Right."

She nodded, watching him walk out the room. Turning back to her desk, she picked up the scroll she had received from Sai earlier that morning. Looking back at the direction the stitch-nin had disappeared, she prayed she wasn't alone when he came looking for answers.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Back from Europe! The next two chapters are for all of you being so loyal and patient. **

**Review?**

**LOVE**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	14. Chapter 14

**WITH KISAME:**

The blue-nin had just stood and walked to the living room when Sakura burst in, looking around quickly. Her eyes were shinning with worry and slight fear. She wore a devious smirk on her face and when she spotted him, she smiled and skipped over.

"Kisame~"

He gazed at her suspiciously.

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Hang out with me today? And tomorrow. And the day after that. Until you all leave for the training ground."

"Why?"

"No reason in particular."

She grinned, clasping her hands behind her back. Slightly impatient for her friend's answer, she began to rock back and forth on her heels. Finally, Kisame sighed and placed his hand on her head.

"Stop. You can even sleep in my room if you want."

She grinned widely and jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck. This surprise attack sent him tumbling back a few steps before he caught his footing. He wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, laughing when he felt her feet nudge against his knee. He set her down gently.

"Sure are short kitten."

"Aw, don't be mean! And I'm not short, I'm fun sized!"

Hidan, who had been walking through the room with a drink, had conveniently taken a sip before the sentence and proceeded to spit it in the face of Kakuzu, who had just stormed in. Sakura's eyes widened and she grabbed Kisame's hand, pulling him away from the full out fight beginning to occur. Her laughter could be heard through the halls the rest of the day as the two evaded the pissed off Zombie Brothers.

**THE DAY EVERYONE IS TO LEAVE/THREE DAYS FROM LAST ENTRY:**

Sakura sighed, pacing back in forth in Itachi's room. Said man was packing his bag for the three-week training getaway. Kisame sat in the corner, his bag already packed, watching Sakura and glancing at Itachi, who paid her no mind. Finally she stopped, rubbing her nose tiredly.

"Okay, tell me again why I'm not going?"

"Sakura."

"Just tell me."

Itachi sighed and turned to her, holding her shoulders to keep her still.

"You are staying here because Leader-sama wishes you to. That is all he told me."

Sakura sighed, pulling away from Itachi's grip. That was about as much as Pein had told her; that she was to stay and train under him. She didn't understand and had hoped he would give more information to Itachi. That obviously didn't happen.

"Alright. Come on, you're leaving in 2 minutes."

The three stood and excited the room. Walking down the hallway, Sakura managed to punch Kisame 3 times and trip him once. He glared and she grinned innocently.

"What? You'll be gone for three weeks; I need to get my tormenting in before you leave."

"Why don't you save it 'till we get back?"

"Not as fun that way."

Kisame pouted but rubbed her head slightly. She huffed and ran a hand through her hair to fix it. Itachi watched them silently and if you didn't know the Uchiha, you'd think he wasn't watching them fondly. Sakura wrapped an arm through both of the boys' elbows, humming a soft tune to herself. They reached the entrance to the base, walking through. Deidara and Tobi were already there, Deidara repeatedly hitting Tobi while he sang the lollipop song. Sakura grinned and waved at them. She also waved at Hidan, noting that Kakuzu wasn't there.

"Sakura."

She turned, schooling her expression when she faced the very nin she had been avoiding.

"Kakuzu."

"May I speak with you?"

"Sure."

She pulled from Kisame, who still held her arm. Both he and Itachi watched her walk a ways-away with Kakuzu curiously. When the two were far enough away from the group, Kakuzu glared at her.

"Where's the body?"

Sakura furrowed her brows.

"You mean Sarutobi's?"

"Yes."

"It's in the scroll of course."

Kakuzu growled.

"Don't give me that shit. It's not there. What did you do with it?"

Sakura frowned. Pretending to think back, she let emotions flicker on her face, coming to rest on one. Surprise.

"I never put it in my pocket."

"What?"

"I caught the body in the scroll and managed to seal it before Hatake hit me with the Chidori. I must have dropped it."

Kakuzu growled, running his hand over the bridge of his nose. Sakura watched him worriedly.

"Fuck."

A moment of silence passed over them.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's alright. It's not your fault. Fuck, he was worth quite a bit to."

Sakura frowned and patted Kakuzu's shoulder comfortingly.

"You'll get him eventually."

She turned, walking back to the group, noting that Pein and Konan had joined them. Kakuzu followed, ruffling her hair as he passed. She stopped next to Deidara, letting his hand grasp hers as his tongue licked her palm. She rolled her eyes slightly.

"Alright. Everyone head out. Itachi, you are in charge. Kakuzu, second in command. Do not engage anyone on your way to the camp or on your way back. Behave, don't kill each other, and contact me at least once a week. Understood?"

A chorus of 'hai' was his answer. He nodded and everyone disappeared, save Konan, Tobi, Pein, and Sakura. Pein turned to her.

"Follow me. Your training begins now."

Cocking a brow at him curiously, she began to follow him. Konan shot her a worried look before turning and disappearing into the base. Tobi waved at Sakura and jumped off into the woods. She shrugged it off and continued after Pein.

**AFTER TRAINING WITH Pein/SAKURA:**

Moaning, I collapsed on my bed. I couldn't bring myself to pull off my shoes, let alone turn off my lights or take a shower and change. Trying to take a deep breath, I winced, my cracked ribs screaming in protest. Stupid 'sensei.' Struggling to my feet, I turned and padded over to the bathroom, throwing on the light and climbing in the shower clothes and all. Turning it to as hot as it would go, I began to pull off my clothes as the hot water relaxed my tense muscles.

"Fuckkkk."

My entire body felt like it was on fire, yet it felt numb and heavy at the same time. Giant bruises littered my arms and stomach. At least a hundred small cuts covered both my arms and legs; a hundred on each limb, that is. Pein hadn't been joking around when he said he wasn't going easy. I ran my fingers over the giant cut going down my thigh. It hadn't stop trickling blood since I got it, which was over two hours ago. Green light bathed it and healed it quickly, reveling smooth, flawless skin. Grabbing a shampoo bottle, I began to lather my hair, thinking about my training.

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Focus."_

_A blur appeared at my side and disappeared again. A small cut in my shirt and the slight red coloration of my white shirt confirmed that I had been hit. This had been going on for over an hour and it was beginning to piss me off. Detection and reaction training, he called it. Psh, more like how-to-cut-your-victim-to-death training. I sighed, grasping my kunai more tightly and focusing. I grinned. There. Pein blurred and I hit, sending him flying back ten feet. He stood and smirked._

"_Good. Now we're getting serious."_

_I frowned and then growled agitatedly when he disappeared again. He appeared in front of me and raised a katana, moving to strike me. I jumped back just in time. The katana was discarded as he charged at me, hitting me repeatedly while I blocked with my arms. Groaning when he hit my stomach again, I sighed. This was going to take awhile._

_He flashed in front of me, grabbing my head and holding it still. He rammed his knee into my face, catching first my eye and then my nose. Twisting his arm behind his back, I cracked it, breaking the bone clean in two. Pulling away, I stopped the bleeding in my nose. Pein nodded appreciatively, seemingly unaware of the pain in his arm. I was however, due to the healing jutsu, and was trying not to rush over and heal his arm so mine would stop hurting so much. _

"_Keep in mind, after this training, we have meditation, then stamina with Tobi, and then you have to heal both you and I."_

"_So basically, don't use any unnecessary chakra?"_

"_Precisely." _

_I growled._

"_You still haven't told me what this training is for."_

_Pein chuckled. I watched his warily as he walked up to me. Reaching up his hand, he punched me in the gut and I flew a few feet away. As I stood wobbling on my legs, Pein sighed. _

"_Sakura, Sakura. Never let your enemy so close."_

_Ugh. _

**END FLASHBACK:**

I winced as I fingered the slightly ripped skin on my skull, where Pein had clobbered me with his katana. He was a rough teacher, though thoroughly dedicated and right in his teachings. I had three more weeks and then I was done. Hopefully. I finished healing my ribs and all the cuts and bleeding wounds. Finding my chakra gone I left all the bruises, wincing again when I felt the swelling of my black eye. At least my nose was fixed. I climbed out of the shower, pulling on a large t-shirt belonging formerly to Kisame and collapsing on my bed. Too sore to stand and turn off the lights, I threw a kunai at the switch, effectively killing the blinding light. My eyes closed and the next second I was asleep.

**LATER THAT NIGHT/KONAN:**

Konan continued down the hallway, carrying a tray with food. Pein had collapsed on their bed just an hour ago, claiming Sakura had healed him. His chakra was depleted and he merely said Sakura was tougher then she let on. After feeding him, the paper-nin had sent him to shower and went to get Sakura food. Now she stood at her door.

"Sakura."

No answer. The kunoichi shrugged and opened the door, setting the tray down on the dresser next to the door. She preceded over to the bed, realizing Sakura had only half her body on the bed, the lower half resting on the floor. Sighing lightly, she picked her up and swung her into the proper position, pulling the comforter over Sakura's body. Wincing at the angry bruise around her eye, she thought to the nasty bruises she had seen under Sakura's shirt. Pein sure did a number on her, one she couldn't heal. Konan sighed again. She'd have to talk to Pein about that. Turning, she left the room, taking the tray with her.

"Goodnight Sakura."


	15. Chapter 15

**2 AND A HALF WEEKS LATER/WITH SAKURA:**

The pink-haired kunoichi rolled over, resting on her back and looking at the ceiling. Pein had given her the day off, claiming that since Konan was on a mission he actually had to do his own paperwork. After forbidding her from training, he disappeared into his office with orders not to disturb him. Sakura sighed, reaching an arm into the air so she could trace patterns of nothingness on her white ceiling. Hours had passed with meditation and Sakura found herself bored with doing nothing.

Everyone was still gone on the training retreat so there wasn't anyone around to talk to. With another sigh the medic let her arm fall. Twisting her body quickly, she stood from her bed and left her room. Wandering through the halls, she came to a stop in the kitchen and leaned down to grab two Cup-O-Ramens. While the water was boiling, she grabbed chopsticks and absent-mindedly kept a steady beat on the counter. Pouring the now hot water in the cups, she began the walk to Pein's office. Once there, she knocked on the door. There was silence, so she pushed against the door to get it to open.

"Pein?"

The door remained shut. The sound of an explosion echoed in Sakura's ears and she dropped the cups of ramen, fingers grasping at her stomach. Clenching her jaw, she stood and quickly hit the door, sending it ripping from its hinges and flying into the room. Sakura stalked in after it, her eyes widening. The office was in shambles. There was a giant hole in the wall across from Sakura and she sprinted to it, ignoring the stinging rain that quickly soaked her.

"Pein!"

The orange-haired shinobi turned to look at her from where he kneeled in the mud. The shinobi across from him grinned, stepping back a few feet to allow Sakura room. She came to a stop next to Pein, resting on her knees.

"What the hell!"

"Sakura…go back inside."

He winced, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Sakura's fingers expertly sought out the hole in his stomach, grasping the protruding rib and snapping it back into place without any warning. Pein let out a strangled groan, his body falling back. Sakura caught his head, gently laying it on her Akatsuki cloak, which she quickly tore off.

"See Pein? She would have come eventually."

Sakura's eyes flashed to meet the shinobi's standing across the way. He had short black hair and half a mask hanging off his face, alerting Sakura to who he was…or rather who he pretended to be.

"Tobi?"

The man chuckled.

"Madara Uchiha."

"Impossible. Madara died long ago."

The man shrugged, grinning.

"I am Madara."

Sakura released Pein's hand, standing. Ignoring Pein's call, she flashed in front of Tobi, grasping his neck and throwing him into a nearby tree. Tobi grinned and flew toward her, grasping her neck and performing some hand signs.

"Space-time Ninjutsu!"

The two disappeared, moving into Tobi's pocket dimension. The space was black, with giant blocks as the ground. Tobi threw her and she landed on a block lower than the one he rested on. She looked at the space between them and her brow furrowed, seeing only endless black. Tobi chuckled and she flew back from the edge.

"Like my world?"

"Madara never had this power."

"Hm, no. If he had lived longer he may have."

"Then you aren't Madara?"

"No. I'm perfecting his being."

A retching pain tore through Sakura's stomach and she looked down, watching as the katana was removed from her stomach. She spun, hitting Tobi in the stomach with her foot. He flew back, tightening his grasp on the katana. Raising his head, he turned to look for Sakura. His chakra leapt out as he scanned for her chakra. Finding no trace of her, he turned in a circle, eyes widening in realization. Sakura burst from the ground, a Chidori blazing.

It managed to hit Tobi's chest, sending the mask flying. He moved back, trying to evade the screaming technique. He stopped short, the Chidori dying out as Sakura tore her hand back through his chest. Tobi chuckled, wiping blood from his lip and flickering from view. Sakura tensed and stood, falling into a defensive position. It wasn't over yet.

**AWHILE LATER:**

There was a small flash and Pein struggled to sit up to see who had exited Tobi's Space-time Ninjutsu. He fell again, watching as Sakura approached him quickly. She skidded to a stop by Pein, kneeling next to him in the mud. The rain poured quickly, picking up in intensity every second. Sakura grasped her friend's head, placing it on her lap gently as she began to run her fingers through his hair. Pein coughed, blood escaping from the corner of his mouth. His hands reached up, covering Sakura's, whose hands were glowing an intense green as she tried to heal him. Managing to shake his head slightly, he opened his eyes and stared at Sakura.

"You have the Sharingan."

She nodded slowly, grasping his hands with her own. The Sharingan spun, blood slowly dripping from her eyes.

"Sakura…"

"Yes?"

She desperately tried to keep her tears from falling as he coughed again. Her chakra still coursed through his body and she felt his lungs begin to drown in his own blood and his heart begin to slow.

"I want you…to take-"

He drew a deep breath, his eyes clenching in pain.

"Take my Rinnegan."

"No!"

"Sakura. You were meant to be my successor. Why do you think…think I trained you?"

Her eyes clenched shut and she turned her head, trying to hide the tears falling quickly from her eyes. She leaned further over his body, trying to shield him from the rain. His hand reached up, trailing her jaw.

"You…you are like a sister to me. Please be safe…a-and take care of K-konan."

Sakura felt horrible, watching this great shinobi, so great and kind and wise, begin to stutter in this unbearable pain. His eyes closed slightly and he dropped both his hands to his chest.

"Sakura. Please. Take my Rinnegan a-and then…"

She leaned down, trying to hear him better. At his next words she cried out softly.

"…kill me."

**IN KONOHA/WITH NARUTO:**

The Hokage sat quietly, signing another paper and moving it onto the done pile. He groaned, laying his head in his arms and glaring at the stack of paperwork that still needed to be done. Hinata wandered in, giggling and patting his hand gently. She picked up the done stack and moved to leave the room. She stopped in the doorway, turning to smile at him.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. You can do it after lunch. Sasuke and Ino should be here any minute."

Naruto brightened at this, raising his head and standing. He held open the door for Hinata, leaning on her desk as she began to sort through the stack of papers quickly. A small pop sounded and Naruto turned to find a scroll in his face.

"Well hi to you to Sai."

"Read it Naruto. Now."

The blonde's brow furrowed and he grabbed the scroll, releasing the seal on it and opening it. His eyes scanned the contents and he looked up, catching Sai's eye.

"Get me Kakashi, Sasuke, and Yamato. Go!"

Sai nodded, turning and running down the stairs of the Tower. Hinata watched Naruto worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto sighed, running a hand over his eyes.

"We've received intelligence that Madara Uchiha is alive."

**WITH SAKURA/HER POV:**

"Rest in peace, Nagato. I promise I will bring peace to the great nations."

Sakura closed her eyes and opened them again, flipping them from the Rinnegan to the Sharingan.

"Amaterasu!"

The Akatsuki headquarters caught on fire, quickly burning even as the rain poured down. Sakura stood silently, watching as the flames ate everything she had come to know. Sakura sighed as the feeling of five strong chakras approaching washed over her senses. She waited patiently, knowing who they were and why they came.

"Sakura?"

She turned, smiling while keeping them from seeing her eyes. Naruto, decked out in his Hokage gear, tensed. The other shinobi, all wearing ANBU gear, jumped to surround their Hokage. Sakura nodded her head, turning back to the flames of the Amaterasu. She quickly moved her headband so it covered her eyes, using her chakra to feel for the position of the ninja.

"Hi Naruto. What are you doing here?"

Naruto shook off the ANBU, sending them a look that told them he knew what he was doing.

"I received intelligence claiming Madara Uchiha was alive. I came to investigate."

"Oh. So Sai got it to you then?"

One of the ANBU tensed, ignoring the looks from his fellow ANBU members. He stepped forward, coming to a stop next to his Hokage.

"Sakura, do you know where he is?"

"Of course Sai. I'll go get him for you."

She flickered out, causing the ANBU to yet again jump in defensive positions around Naruto. It was silent for a few moments before one shinobi turned to Sai.

"You were corresponding with Sakura?"

"Shut up Sasuke. You would have done the same thing if you knew what I know."

"And what do you know Sai?"

"It's Sakura's secret to tell, not mine."

Sasuke tensed, clenching his fist. Another ANBU stepped between them.

"Come on you two. Let's not argue. Are you going to help me out Kakashi?"

"No. Let them at each other Yamato."

Yamato glanced at Kakashi, who was watching the burning building. He let Sasuke and Sai go, moving to stand next to Kakashi. Naruto smacked his two friends and they both turned to him.

"Knock it off you two!"

They both sighed, turning from each other. There was a sharp snap and the group turned to look at the collapsing building. Sakura appeared, a body draped over her shoulder. Dumping the body a few feet in front of Naruto, she smiled.

"There you go. The man who claimed he was Madara Uchiha."

"Sakura?"

She nodded, reaching with a hand to fix her headband and she stepped back a few feet from the body. Sai and Yamato stepped forward, kneeling down to check the body. Both looked surprised when they saw only white eyes, no irises or pupils.

"Wrap it and prepare it for travel you two."

They both nodded, setting to it. Sakura walked around them, still fiddling with her headband. She finally sighed, taking it off her head and shoving it in her pocket. Kakashi and Sasuke stood on either side of Naruto, all three watching her stiffly. She chuckled, running a hand through her hair.

"Jeez, you three got really uptight."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but ducked, avoiding a kunai. Itachi and Kisame burst into the area, looking at their burning base in surprise. They then look at Sakura, who has her head bowed in what they think is defeat while she is just hiding her eyes. Sasuke growls, stepping in front of Naruto. Kakashi spares Sakura a glance and then moves to cover Naruto's other side. Kisame shoves Samehada into the ground and begins to perform rapid hand signs.

"Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!"

Kakashi removes his mask and quickly opens his Sharingan. He begins to make hand signs, stopping when Sakura rests her hand on his.

"Shinra Tensei!"

The giant water wave stopped in front of Sakura, coming up against an invisible wave. Itachi and Kisame stiffen and prepare to jump back, knowing the water will be expelled towards them. Sakura's eyes flicker from the Rinnegan to the Sharingan.

"Space-time Ninjutsu!"

The wave disappeared into what looked like a portal. It was silent as the little water that remained fell to the floor. The rain continued to fall softly. Sakura raised her eyes, resting on the Rinnegan and bleeding.

"Itachi, Kisame. What are you doing here?"

"We felt Leader's distress call through the ring."

Sakura sighed, raising a hand to cover her eye tiredly. She pulled it away, holding it out slightly so the rain would wash the blood off it. She turned back to the Konoha ninja, noting that Yamato and Sai had joined the group. They all watched her in surprise.

"The Akatsuki will no longer be a threat to the great nations."

Kisame stepped forward, Itachi following him.

"You can't promise that Sakura. Pein-"

"Pein is dead. He left leadership of Akatsuki to me."

She turned on him, her eyes flashing. The Rinnegan flickered to the Sharingan and back again. Kisame held his hands up in submission, giving Itachi a look when she turned around.

"Be prepared for the worst. Orochimaru is on the move again. War is approaching."

"Sakura-"

"Don't worry. Akatsuki will be there to help."

Naruto nodded, holding out his hand. Sakura solemnly accepted it, both shaking once. Then, they both broke out in wide grins.

"See you soon then Sakura-chan?"

"'Course!"

The Konoha ninja turned, preparing to leave. Kakashi stayed and Sakura nodded, turning to the two Akatsuki watching her.

"I grabbed some things from the base. Pack the scrolls and wait for me at the bridge."

"Sakura-"

"That's an order Itachi."

The Uchiha stiffened but bowed his head slightly, leading Kisame away. Sakura and Kakashi were left alone in the clearing, allowing them to launch into each other's arms.

"Kakashi…"

Sakura looked up; catching Kakashi's masked lips with her own. They kissed for only a few seconds before Kakashi tore down his mask, capturing Sakura's lips. His lips desperately molded to hers, holding them possessively while his hand pressed the back of her head closer to him. His free arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. Sakura moved her fingers to tangle in his hair while her other hand pushed up his shirt. She pulled away after a moment, breathing heavily. Kakashi pressed his forehead against hers, his mismatched eyes searching out her emerald ones.

"I love you."

She smiled, pressing their lips together once again. She moved both her hands to go up his back, her touch hot against his cold skin. The rain soaked his hair, making it fall into his eyes and brush her nose gently. He moved one hand to rest on her ass while to other buried itself in her hair. Suddenly she pulled away, ducking her head.

"Sakura?"

Kakashi caught her chin with his fingers, pulling her head up so he could gaze at her. He hissed, reaching up to tenderly wipe away some blood that was falling from her eyes.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes…"

She reached down, grasping one of the rings that rested on her finger and pulled it off quickly. One remained on her finger. Threading the one she took off on a chakra strand, she pulled it over Kakashi's head quickly. Her nimble fingers tucked the ring in his shirt.

"That's my Akatsuki ring, with a chain of my chakra. Even if I…if I don't see you again, it will pulse with my chakra. Take care of it alright?"

Kakashi nodded, leaning down to capture Sakura's lips in a kiss again. She pushed against him before weakly pulling away, her fingers pulling up his mask. She wrapped both her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his chest, resting there quietly. He wound his arms around her waist and placed his head on her's.

"I love you Kakashi."

"Sakura."

The kunoichi pulled away from Kakashi, looking at the approaching Uchiha.

"Yes?"

"The others are heading to Ame. We need to leave."

"Right."

She pulled away from Kakashi, smiling at him when he kept an arm wrapped around her waist.

"I'll come back to Konoha, Kakashi. I promise."

"I'll hold you to it."

She smiled softly and moved to walk to Itachi and Kisame. A violent shiver flew through her body once and she collapsed, Itachi quickly catching her. She rested unconscious in his arms, trails of blood streaking her face. Kakashi tensed, barley acknowledging Naruto as he rested a hand on his former sensei's shoulder. Sasuke was tense.

"Take care of her Itachi."

"Of course otooto."

Sasuke tensed, letting Yamato grasp his shoulder tightly as Itachi and Kisame disappeared with Sakura.


	16. Chapter 16

**WITH SAKURA AND THE AKATSUKI/THE NEXT DAY/SAKURA POV:**

"Itachi, put me down."

"No."

"Stubborn Uchiha."

He chuckled, turning a corner. I tightened my grip on his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. I was currently on his back, seeing as he didn't want me straining myself. When we made it to Ame's headquarters, I had rested up before calling the Akatsuki together for a meeting. Itachi refused to let me walk, instead carrying me on his back. Kisame followed us, chuckling good-naturedly.

"Itachi, put me down. I can't go in there looking like a crippled."

Itachi sighed, gently placing me down. I kissed his cheek before throwing open the doors to the meeting room. The chatter, or rather murmuring, immediately stopped. I walked to the front of the room and stood next to the seat that Pein would usually be sitting in. I could feel Konan's eyes on me and I focused on Itachi and Kisame. They closed the door and sat, Itachi giving me a reassuring nod.

"Pein is dead."

The room exploded. Konan stood and clung to my cloak, alternating between begging me to say it wasn't true and hitting me with chakra-laden fists for not protecting him. Kakuzu and Hidan were whispering quietly, shooting me glances. Deidara and Kisame were arguing about something while Itachi and Zetsu remained silent. I grasped Konan by her shoulders and smacked her cheek. She quieted and looked at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Leave if you cannot control yourself."

She took a shuddering breath and nodded, sitting down. Hidan stood, grasping his scythe.

"Who the fuck did he leave in charge then?"

Everyone quieted, looking from Hidan to me quietly. I could see Itachi tense, ready to jump in if necessary. I straightened.

"Pein appointed leadership to me."

The room exploded once again. Kakuzu stood next to Hidan and Kisame moved around the table to restrain the religious ninja seeing as his partner was only egging him on. Deidara was yelling at Hidan, who told him to screw himself. Itachi stood, moving to restrain Deidara. Konan was trying to get them all to calm down. No one noticed Zetsu melt into the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as he resurfaced and opened his trap, moving to engulf me. Never moving my gaze from the Akatsuki members fighting at the table, I let my eyes switch to Rinnegan.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Zetsu flew back, hitting the wall across from me and collapsing. Everyone turned to me and I blinked, taking a seat in Pein's chair. Itachi bowed and sat, followed by Kisame. Konan and Deidara both sat, followed by a reluctant Kakuzu and Hidan. Zetsu stood and sat, turning his gaze from me. Deidara looked around.

"What happened to Tobi, um?"

"Tobi's interests where not healthy for the Akatsuki. He has been removed from the organization."

Zetsu stiffened and I smirked to myself. Obviously we would be losing another member soon. Konan turned to me.

"Has the goal of Akatsuki changed?"

"Somewhat. We strive for peace, as it has always been. However, we are going about a different means to get the peace. Itachi."

The Uchiha nodded and stood from his seat, bringing me a scroll. I nodded to the table and he unrolled it quickly, remaining by my side as I stood.

"Orochimaru is on the move. Now, since he defected from our group, it is our duty to get rid of him."

Kakuzu and Hidan shoot each other a glance.

"Pein left him to his own devices. Is there a chance you are doing this for Konoha?"

I turned on Kakuzu, my Sharingan flashing. He stiffened.

"If you question where my loyalties lie, feel free to remove the ring and sentence yourself to death."

He bowed his head in submission and I nodded, turning back to the scroll.

"We leave in 2 days. I will transport us to Konoha's borders, where we will intercept Orochimaru's forces. From there, I leave you to destroy them as you like. However, no harm is to come to any ninja besides Sound. And Orochimaru is mine."

Everyone nodded. I sat again, leaning back in the chair comfortably. Everyone stood, bowed at their waists.

"You are all dismissed. Go."

Everyone left the room except Itachi and Konan, who sat on either side of me. I sat up, covering my eyes with my hand. Itachi's hand came to rest on my shoulder.

"Sakura, you need to rest."

"I'm fine. Konan."

The kunoichi looked up at me. I held open my arms, letting her launch herself into them. Itachi nodded at me and stood, leaving the room quickly. Konan looked up at me, her eyes overflowing with tears for Pein, for her lost love. I sighed, kissing her forehead.

"I am sorry."

**WITH KAKASHI:**

The silver-haired ninja sat quietly, his porn book held in front of his face. His eyes rested on the words, though he wasn't reading them. His mind was imagining Sakura. Imagining her hair, her smell, her face. Kakashi's eyes closed and his head fell back to rest on the trunk of the tree he was sitting on. He could hear her voice promising to come back to him, to Konoha. He could feel her lips on his, though he winced because there was the bitter taste of blood on them.

"Kakashi."

His eyes snapped open and he looked down, smiling at the Uchiha standing below him. Sasuke rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around the Hyuuga heiress' waist. In the distance Kakashi could see a slightly showing, pregnant Ino walking toward them, Naruto in tow.

"I thought you were coming to dinner with us?"

"Sure, sure. I'm coming."

Kakashi jumped down from the tree, following the two couples out of the park. It would be perfect, Kakashi thought, if Sakura was walking with them.

**WITH SAKURA:**

"Sakura."

"Hn."

"Don't steal my monosyllable."

The pink-haired kunoichi's eyes cracked open to look through the steamy mist at the Uchiha. He stood next to the hot springs, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

"Okay, talk."

Itachi rolled his eyes. Stripping down to his boxers, he climbed into the natural springs and ducked under the water, coming up next to Sakura. She murmured softly, ducking her head under the water. Itachi maneuvered her body so he could get to her shoulders, beginning to gently massage the tense muscles.

"We have some problems of allegiance."

"I noticed."

Itachi chuckled.

"Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu are all questioning your leadership."

"Let them. If they push it too far, I'll send them to visit Tobi."

Itachi sighed, pressing chakra-laden fingers farther down Sakura's back. She let out a low moan of appreciation and lowered her head back into the water so it covered her eyes. They sat for a few minutes, saying nothing.

"Itachi! Sakura!"

Kisame came through the little clearing that led to the hot springs. He eyed the pair but shrugged.

"You guys may want to hurry it up. Konan said she could handle it but…"

Itachi stood, lifting Sakura up by her elbows. She groaned, covering her eyes as Itachi pulled her from the springs. Kisame dried her gently while Itachi dressed, rubbing the towel over her skin in soft circles. She pulled her hands from her eyes to tug on her pants and shirt, sitting down so Kisame could put her sandals on for her while Itachi gently prodded at her eyes. The area around them were swollen and the iris red.

"Do your eyes still bother you?"

"Leave it alone."

She stood, sending healing chakra into her eyes as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Her eyes returned to normal, the only thing making her look sick now were the bags under her eyes and the paleness of her skin. The three headed back to the base, nodding to the civilians they passed along the streets. Word had gotten out that Pein, often referred to as God, had left leadership to his 'younger sister', making Sakura the new God of Ame.

"So what's going on Kisame?"

"Hidan convinced Kakuzu to challenge you so he could gain control of the Akatsuki. Konan was dealing with it when I left, but I don't know how much longer it will last."

Sakura sighed, pushing open the doors of the tower and storming through the halls. Exiting through one of the doors, she came to a stop in the large backyard/training area. Konan had Hidan in a choke hold and Deidara and Kakuzu seemed like they were about to tear each other's throats out.

"Enough!"

Konan let Hidan go and he went to stand by Kakuzu. Deidara joined Konan and they came to stand next to Sakura. The kunoichi sighed and walked to stand in front of Kakuzu and Hidan.

"I hear you want to challenge me."

Kakuzu glared.

"No. I want you to have us team up with Orochimaru to destroy the Leaf Village so we can get their Jinchūriki like Pein planned."

Sakura took a deep breath, activating her Sharingan.

"Amaterasu."

Kakuzu and Hidan burst into flames, their screams echoing loudly. Sakura sighed again, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Seems you can kill an immortal. Oh well. Zetsu!"

The plant-man appeared from the ground, eyeing the two burning corpses disdainfully. Sakura looked at him, her eyes flickering from the Sharingan to the Rinnegan.

"Who do you chose?"

Zetsu sunk into the ground, causing Sakura to raise her foot.

"Prepare yourselves."

Her subordinates quickly jumped back to safety. Sakura set her foot down, sending tremors through the earth. The ground split in two, revealing a bleeding Zetsu. Sakura's eyes flickered to the Sharingan again.

"Amaterasu!"

The plant man tried to dodge, resulting in some surrounding trees catching on fire. While the plant man burned, Sakura quickly made some hand seals.

"Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!"

The trees went out, slightly burned. Sakura turned on her heel, reaching up with one hand to wipe some of the blood out of her eyes. She took a few steps, her vision blurring and sending her stumbling into the arms of Itachi.

"Fucking hell."

She wrapped an arm around Itachi's shoulders, his arm moving to circle her waist. Konan took her other side. Itachi and Konan shared a look, helping Sakura to the base. Deidara and Kisame shared a look and followed after them, leaving the three burning corpses on the ground.

**WITH SAKURA:**

Konan pulled from Sakura's side to pull the blankets out of the way. Itachi gently set Sakura in the bed, helping her settle into the pillows. He kissed her forehead.

"I will go get you something to eat. Rest."

"Hm, yes niisan."

Itachi smirked and stood from her side, sending Konan a 'watch her' look before exiting the room. Konan moved to sit next to Sakura, grasping her hand lightly. The usually vibrant kunoichi seemed pale and weak. Her skin was no longer a fine ivory but a sickly white and her cheeks seemed to have permanent red trails from her eyes bleeding. Sakura opened her eyes, the Rinnegan catching Konan's orange orbs.

"He wanted you to lead Ame into peace, Konan. He left his beloved village in your hands, not mine."

Konan nodded, her eyes shimmering with tears. She lowered her head, kissing Sakura's lips softly before pulling away. Sakura smiled sadly, closing her eyes with a tired sigh. Konan moved to sit on the bed next to Sakura, letting the fragile looking woman curl up and rest her head in her lap.

"Rest well Sakura."

**AWHILE LATER/WITH SAKURA:**

"Konan."

The blue-haired kunoichi looked up and smiled, moving out from under the sleeping woman. She left the room quietly, closing the door behind her. Itachi moved to sit next to the bed, resting the tray on the edge. Reaching with one hand, he gently shook the sleeping medic awake.

"Sakura. You need to get up."

"Hm, alright."

She rolled over, blinking at Itachi. Her brow furrowed and she reached up with one hand, waving it in front of her face. Itachi watched silently as she wiggled her fingers.

"Sakura…"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

Sakura sat up, still moving her hand in front of her face.

"Trying to see…"

Itachi moved the tray of food when her foot almost kicked it. He set it on the chair he was sitting on and climbed into the bed, resting in front of Sakura. Grabbing her hands in his own, he moved the hair out of her face so he could see her eyes. They were cloudy and red, obviously irritated.

"Try to heal them."

The medic nodded, silently berating herself for not thinking of that to begin with. Itachi watched as she quickly healed her eyes, the brilliant emerald color coming back to life. She smiled at her friend and he smiled back, picking up the tray and moving to rest next to her. He set the tray on their laps and nodded to her.

"Go on. This is dinner for the both of us."

"You're too good for me Itachi."

Itachi snorted, causing Sakura to laugh loudly. She quickly picked up a stick of poky and began to chew on it. Itachi rolled his eyes and grabbed a stick of dango, earning a sly smile from Sakura. The two sat in silence, chewing on their chosen sweets.

"Itachi…"

"Hn?"

Sakura finished the poky stick and rested her head on Itachi's shoulder. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, still eating his dango.

"I need you to promise me something."

"Alright."

"After this battle with Orochimaru, I want you to go to Konoha and show Naruto, the Hokage, the scroll detailing the mission to kill your clan."

Itachi said nothing, placing his half-eaten dango on the tray. His head fell to rest on Sakura's, his hand grasping hers. The two sat in silence once more, staring into space and thinking of the things to come.

"…I promise."

**IN KONOHA:**

"Baa-chan and Pervy-sage should be heading this way now."

Naruto sighed, leaning back in his chair. Sasuke followed suit, both reaching to take another shot. Hinata and Ino had left hours ago under the careful watch of teammates, Kiba and Shikumaru. Kakashi remained with the boys as well, the original Team 7. The bar was almost empty save the three and two newcomers. Sai and Yamato slide in next to Kakashi.

"What held you two up?"

Sai placed a box on the table. Naruto sat forward, hitting Sasuke's shoulder. Kakashi eyed it before sighing, fingering the chain around his neck. Sai flipped the lid open, revealing a stack of carefully organized letters.

"The letters Sakura sent me as well as copies of the ones I sent her. They're in order from the oldest to the most recent."

Naruto nodded, pulling the box towards himself. Sasuke leaned closer to the blonde, the two reading the letters together. Yamato sent Kakashi a glance. The shinobi was nursing a cup of sake, oblivious to everyone around him.

"Eh, Kakashi!"

The silver-haired shinobi looked up.

"Hm?"

Naruto held up a letter.

"We're only 5 letters in and already 4 of them have mentioned you at least twice."

Kakashi's brow furrowed and he grabbed the letter from the Hokage's grasp, eyes scanning it quickly. Sai took his cup of sake, quickly throwing it back, to the surprise of everyone at the table.

"Sakura often talked of all of us…though she did mention you more often than most. During our few chance encounters, she always asked me to watch out for you."

Kakashi smiled, his fingers once again tangling with the chain around his neck. Pulling it from his shirt, he eyed the ring on it with something akin to appreciation. The table watched him silently as he stood, placing the letter on the table and leaving the bar.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I ran into a wall and couldn't think of how to end this chapter. So I tried and it sucked. Sorry. **

**Review?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. *Sadness***

**TWO DAYS LATER/WITH NARUTO:**

The Hokage sighed, placing his pen down and cracking his back. Sasuke walked into the room, hand running through his hair as he often did when he was on edge.

"Kakashi is with the front line."

"Good. Any sight of Orochimaru?"

"Not yet."

Sasuke sat in front of Naruto's desk, watching as his best friend for life stood to stare at his village. The Uchiha knew his friend was desperate to protect his people, yet they all agreed he would remain in the Hokage Tower until Orochimaru's forces where spotted. Naruto wanted to be with the front lines, talking to his fellow ninjas, wishing his friends luck, brightening spirits.

"Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure we can trust Sakura?"

The blonde stiffened, clasping his hands behind his back. Sasuke watched him quietly, hating his question but knowing it needed to be asked. Sakura had been the most loyal of them all until her defection and even then it seemed she was on their side. The letters to Sai, giving Madara's body up…saving their lives when Itachi and Kisame had attacked. Yet when news of Orochimaru's attacking army came to them…well, it was hard to believe that after all this time the snake sannin would attack now.

"I trust her Sasuke. I always have."

Sasuke allowed a small smile to cross his face. Then he stood, walking to Naruto's side and putting an arm around his shoulders. Brothers till the end.

**WITH KAKASHI/FRONT LINE:**

"Kakashi!"

The silver-haired shinobi turned, ANBU mask in hand. The people around him were buzzing with energy. Medics were setting up their tents and supplying the ninja with chakra pills. Messengers were flying back and forth between the guarding line and the Konoha gates. Kakashi gave the approaching Hyuuga a nod.

"What is it Neji?"

"Kiba caught Orochimaru's scent. They are less than 10 minutes away."

Kakashi nodded, dismissing him with a murmured good luck. Then he turned to Shikumaru, who was lounging against a tree beside him.

"Shikumaru, alert the troops."

The shinobi nodded, opening his eyes and quickly dashing off. The boy was usually lazy but he sure was handy to have in a rough spot. Kakashi slipped his mask on and moved under the cover of the trees with the other ANBU. Only three minutes had passed when there was a loud crackling in the air and then a loud explosion that sounded more like a pop. Kakashi turned his transmitter on.

"Neji, Shikumaru, come with me. We're checking this out. Yamato, you are in charge."

"Hai."

The three ANBU took off, stopping just 5 miles away. There was the Sound army and fighting them was the Akatsuki. Kakashi turned to Shikumaru.

"Shikumaru, go alert Naruto. Fast as you can!"

The brunette didn't bother to nod, just turned and dashed away. Neji moved to grab a Sound nin that had snuck past the tight formation of the Akatsuki. Itachi was the one that turned, smirking when he saw who was there.

"Sakura! We have company!"

The pink blur that was engaged in a furious hand to hand combat with about 30 Sound nin grunted, sending the ninja flying, dead, into trees with her Shinra Tensei. She turned, smiling. Kakashi had her wrapped in his arms a moment later. Kisame blocked a ninja approaching them as they shared a quick kiss, mumbling something about 'she's turning me into a softie.'

"You shouldn't be here. This is our fight."

"It is Konoha's fight as well."

She didn't get a chance to reply. Kakashi grasped her wrist and swung her in a circle, sending her over the heads of three ninja. Sakura cut down one while Kakashi cut down another. They both struck the third at the same time.

"He was mine."

"My sword was through him first."

Sakura pouted, pulling out her katana and dashing away. They were separated by their battles. For five Akatsuki members and two Konoha ANBU's, they were holding their own very well. It only got easier when Shikumaru appeared, behind him the front line of Konoha's troops as well as the rest of Team 7, Hokage included. As battles go, it was remarkably easy for Konoha. The Sound shinobi were dropping off like flies. Sakura had a copy of herself running around healing people.

For an outsider watching the battle, it was beyond spectacular. Sakura, so much a part of Team 7 and just as much a part of Akatsuki, was flying between the groups. A quick combo with Sasuke and Naruto would lead Sai to launch her into Itachi, who would spin her into back to back combat with Kisame and himself. She would kick herself off Kisame's sword, letting Deidara grasp her wrist and fly her to Sai. The kunoichi would drop to his side and they'd launch a perfected genjutsu-tijutsu mix. Konan would be by her side immediately, the two kunoichi working together to create a whirlwind of paper that separated the enemy into groups and struck them down with lightning.

The fighting shinobi and kunoichi didn't know how long had passed since they launched into battle, but Sakura was aware of the approaching end to this short war. She felt Orochimaru approaching, his chakra leaping wildly in his new vessel; Kabuto, the unlucky bastard. Without a word to any of her friends, she cast a quick teleporting jutsu and took Orochimaru with her. They appeared in a valley about 10 miles north of the war going on in the forest. Sakura already had a katana pressed to Orochimaru's sword, which was emerging from his throat. They flew apart.

"I expected the Kyubi vessel or Sasuke-kun. But their weak, pink-haired teammate. Kukuku. How amusing."

Sakura smirked.

"Haven't you heard Oro-bastard? I posses the Rinnegan and the Ultimate Sharingan."

The snake sannin frowned, appearing both confused and angry at his lack of information. Then he smirked, rushing towards her with all his speed. He grabbed Sakura around her ivory throat and proceeded to slam her hard enough into the ground to make a body shaped indent.

The kunoichi did not flinch as her hands flew up to grasp the appendage that held her to the ground. With no hesitation she struck a foot up and out, catching Orochimaru in the abdomen. He relinquished his hold on her neck as he stumbled back, hand held to his stomach as he tried to regain the air he lost. Sakura immediately jumped to her feet, striking out with a roundhouse kick to his side. A grin tugged at her lips as a satisfying crack resounded when her foot connected.

It was the snake bastard's turn to grin. Orochimaru grabbed her foot as she began to lower it and swung her around, letting her fly backwards. She managed a back flip, sliding to a stop with her fingers pressed to the ground to slow her movement. Her eyes closed for a moment and when they opened, the Rinnegan was visible. Orochimaru let his chakra out. It curled around him in a visible display of darkness, thick and heavy. The battle had begun.

**WITH THE AKATSUKI/KONOHA FORCES:**

The attacking Sound ninja were being slaughtered. Their numbers where dwindling rapidly and with no sign of Orochimaru the odds appeared to be in Konoha's favor. Kabuto had disappeared at the beginning of the battle and Sakura along with him. Itachi's head snapped up and he looked to the north.

"Kakashi!"

He gave the man just enough time to turn his head in the right direction before there was a large blast about 10 miles off. The shock wave could be felt through the ground even on the current battlefield. The Copy Cat ninja cast the eldest Uchiha a simple look before they both darted off in the direction of the blast. They wouldn't like what they found.

**WITH SAKURA AND OROCHIMARU/10 MINUTES BEFORE THE BLAST:**

Orochimaru took a deep breath, his remaining arm clutching at a kunai. His right arm was gone, jagged pieces of bone sticking from his shoulder. Sakura appeared in a much better state, though she was battle weary and breathing heavily. There was blood dripping from her eyes, which spun with the tomos of the Sharingan.

"You have been an impressive opponent…Sakura."

She inclined her head, accepting the sannin's compliment albeit begrudgingly. Orochimaru dropped his kunai, encasing his hand in the familiar blue chakra that Sakura knew was a chakra scalpel.

"I'm afraid you'll have to die now."

Sakura grinded her teeth together and made three shadow clones. They separated, surrounding Orochimaru in a triangle. In perfect sync they all began to rapidly make hand signs. A ball of dark green chakra began to grow in Sakura's hand, electricity flying around it and randomly striking out with green strikes of pure chakra. Light chirping filled the air. Orochimaru eyed the ball of chakra in interest. Sakura walked towards him slowly, the ball of chakra and electricity growing still in intensity and power.

"My own creation. The Rasengan and Chidori fused together. I call it Seiei-fyo. Now, I'm afraid you'll have to die Orochimaru."

The snake bastard began to chuckle, charging towards the kunoichi with his hand raised, prepared to strike. The clones picked up speed, so that all three Seiei-fyo balls connected with Kabuto's possessed body at once. The result was instantaneous. The pure concentration of chakra connecting created a blast, knocking Sakura away from Orochimaru and canceling her clones.

The smoke and dirt cleared, revealing Kabuto's mangled body, three holes showing completely through his body. With his vessel dead, so was Orochimaru, meaning the end of this retched war. Sakura gasped in relief, looking down at her stomach and holding a shaky hand to it. With a muttered jutsu and a single hand sign, she disappeared, leaving a pile of blood in her wake.

**WITH KAKASHI AND ITACHI:**

The two were aware of the fighting still going on behind them but raced on anyway. Kakashi was first to break into the clearing, eyeing the damage. There was kunai and shuriken scattered everywhere and Itachi's katana, which he leant to Sakura at the beginning of the battle. Large holes covered the ground, no doubt from Sakura's fists and Orochimaru's body. Speaking of which…

"Itachi."

The eldest Uchiha walked to Kakashi's side, kneeling next to him to inspect the body. It was obviously Kabuto's body, yet the remaining chakra was Orochimaru's.

"Guess Kabuto was his new meat sack."

"Hn."

Kakashi was almost drawn to roll his eyes at the mono-syllable the Uchiha used. Itachi set about sealing the body in a scroll for evidence. Kakashi stood, following a fresh trail of blood from the dead body to a tree clear across the opening. He knelt beside the tree, fingers pressed to the ground. He caught a faint hint of Sakura's chakra.

"Kakashi?"

"It's Sakura's blood and Sakura's chakra…but she's not here."

Itachi's Sharingan eyes swirled lazily as he looked around the clearing, chakra gently prodding into the distance.

"I cannot sense her."

Itachi resisted the urge to bite his lip in worry. Kakashi set about summoning his hounds, waving away the smoke that came with the summoning. It cleared to reveal Pakkun, who blinked at his master.

"Pakkun, can you catch a trail left by Sakura?"

The dog's nose immediately pressed to the ground and he moved around the battle scene. Itachi and Kakashi watched him impatiently. Nearly 5 minutes later the hound stopped at Kakashi's feet, shaking his head. The silver-haired ninja dismissed the dog without a word, remaining silent. Itachi rested a hand on his shoulder gently before moving out of the clearing and back to the fighting armies. Kakashi followed after a few minutes, his heart heavy. After finding her, he had lost her so soon.

Lady Fate is cruel.

**END OF THE CHAPTER:**

**Sorry it's so short. And sorry there isn't a real battle scene. Seiei-fyo is my own creation and is Sakura's signature move in another one of my fanfictions. Anyway, one more chapter or so. **

**Review?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

When all was said and done, the Akatsuki were officially removed from both Konoha and Suna's bingo books. Orochimaru was declared dead and the Sound ninja that were still alive were either killed or gave their allegiance to another village. Sound was no more. That was just politically.

The Akatsuki settled in Konoha, though Kisame was planning to head to the Land of Waves and open a ninja bar next to the ocean. Itachi had gone to his ANBU locker, taking Kakashi and Sasuke with him. They were there now, standing in front of Itachi's locker.

"Kakashi."

The silver-haired ninja had his hands shoved in his pockets. There was a silver chain around his neck, Sakura's Akatsuki ring peeking out from under his shirt. Itachi held out a key, pressing it into Kakashi's hand.

"Sakura asked me to give this to you…should the worst happen."

Itachi set about opening his own locker, his younger brother standing next to him comfortingly. The Uchiha's were well on their way to being the brother's they once were. Itachi was about to offer his brother proof of his innocence and Sasuke had long been over the obsession of avenging his clan. He was much more focused on reviving his clan with a certain pale-eyed, indigo-haired Hyuuga heiress.

Kakashi gazed at the key in his hand. It was silver and rather small, though there was room for the number of the locker on it. Her ANBU locker, Kakashi realized. He left the brothers, walking down the hall to where he knew Sakura's locker was located. Her locker was the last place he saw her before she defected, the silver-haired ninja realized. The irony, he thought dryly.

Once at her locker, he paused before pressing the key into the lock. Twisting it once, he pulled out the small silver object and then pressed his chakra into the door. He was hoping it would accept his chakra and wasn't disappointed. Opening the door, he gazed into the locker. It was much neater than his was. There was an emergency kit, a change of clothes, and her ANBU gear. There was also a scroll containing all her missions. However, what caught his eye was a scroll taped to the inside of the door.

"What…"

He gently removed it, leaning down to pick up the piece of paper that fell from behind it. Opening it, he scanned what it said, trying to ignore the pull at his heart when he realized it was in Sakura's handwriting.

_Dear Kakashi, _

_If you're reading this, it means I'm gone. For that I'm sorry. I love you so much and it was never my intention to hurt you or any of my friends. In fact, everything I've done since seeing you last has been in your best interest. _

_This scroll contains the Elders' last orders before I killed them. Part of me wants you to read this scroll and know the truth. Yet the reasonable part of me knows you should burn it and never let it reach the light of day. _

_I know you though. So all I ask is that you do what you think best with the information I've given you. And always remember I love you even in death._

_Love, _

_Sakura_

If Kakashi was a lesser man he would have cried on the spot. Instead he tucked the note in his pocket along with her locker key. Then he uncurled the scroll in his hands and read it. When Sasuke and Itachi walked up, both talking quietly and with small smiles on their faces, Kakashi was staring at the scroll as his jaw clenched angrily.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Snapping the scroll shut with a quick twist of his wrist, Kakashi swept out a hand and gently closed Sakura's locker door. Then he turned to the Uchiha brothers, visible eye glowing in rage.

"Let's go see Naruto."

**WITH NARUTO:**

When Kakashi and Sasuke had returned with the Akatsuki in tow and Kabuto's body, the current Hokage didn't know what to think. He had the body examined, confirmed it was Orochimaru's vessel, and then granted the Akatsuki rights to live in Konoha. Sure, they were under house arrest for an unknown time, but Naruto still considered it a fair deal. When he learned Sakura had disappeared, he set up search parties. He had just sent out a new one with the clear instructions that if they found her, they were to bring her in with minimal harm. He missed his sister.

"Naruto."

The blue-eyed Hokage looked up from his paperwork, smiling slightly when he saw it was his old sensei. He had the Uchiha brothers in tow and it seemed as if they were getting along fine now. Naruto was happy for his childhood friend. Kakashi tossed him a scroll, which he caught and opened.

"What's this Kakashi?"

As he read the text, he found his answer. Clenching his jaw in anger, he stood from his chair and began to pace furiously.

"If those kamidamned bastards where still alive, I'd slaughter them!"

"Slaughter who, kid?"

Naruto whirled on his heel, rolling his eyes at the figure in his open window.

"Pervy-sage! Can't you use a door like a normal person?"

"I'm a ninja kid. Where's the fun in using a door?"

Naruto snorted. Jiraiya climbed in, walking over to Itachi and clapping him on the shoulder.

"Good to see you back where you belong."

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama."

Forever polite, Jiraiya thought. Just then the door opened and another sannin walked in. Naruto almost groaned but held it in, rubbing his forehead viciously. This was to much to deal with.

"Hey Tsunade-baa-chan!"

"Shut it toad."

Tsunade took a seat, nodding her hellos to the ninja gathered in the room. Naruto collapsed back into his chair, resting his forehead in his palm as his free hand massaged his neck. Tsunade raised a brow at him.

"Finally figure out what a hassle it is to be Hokage?"

"Umph."

All chuckled at the reaction. Jiraiya turned to the current Hokage, his old pupil.

"So who do you want to kill?"

"Oh, the Elders."

Tsunade's brow furrowed.

"I thought Sakura…"

She trailed off, biting her nail. Her former apprentice, her daughter, had gone rogue. It was still hard to believe. Naruto nodded and tossed Tsunade the scroll Kakashi had given her. The blond sannin read it over, the famous tick appearing over her brow as her anger grew.

"I wish they were still alive so I could pummel them!"

Kakashi nodded, a slight growl escaping from his lips.

"My sentiments exactly."

Sasuke held up a hand.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"I believe they are discussing the Elders ordering Sakura to eliminate the Kurama clan and become a missing nin."

Everyone turned to Itachi, Tsunade stepping closer to him and pointing a finger at his face. The eldest Uchiha blinked.

"Are you telling me you knew about this, Uchiha?"

"I had my suspicions but Sakura never confirmed them. She was more guarded about her secrets than even I."

Jiraiya snorted.

"That's hard to believe."

Itachi seemed ready to retaliate but the door burst open and Hinata came in, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily. Sasuke went to his love, grasping her hand.

"Hinata? What's wrong?"

"S-sakura! They found Sakura!"

Naruto stood up, pushing his chair out and walking out of the room. Hinata followed him, hand still gripping Sasuke's and thus tugging him along with her. The others followed, Itachi and Kakashi almost directly behind Naruto.

"Neji-niisan was taking her to the hospital. Sai-san and Kiba are with them."

"The hospital?"

Hinata nodded, squeezing Sasuke's hand. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles reassuringly. Hinata broke away from the group, murmuring to Sasuke she was going to get Ino. He nodded, following the group to the hospital. Naruto was first through the door, Hokage coat billowing around his ankles in his movement.

"Where is she?"

Sai approached him, grasping his shoulder.

"Naruto."

"Sai."

Kakashi stepped up.

"Is she alright?"

Sai shook his head, eyes finding Tsunade's.

"She needs your healing expertise Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nodded, shrugging out of her jacket and handing it to Jiraiya before following Sai to Sakura's location. The others went to follow them but were stopped by Kiba.

"You'll just make it harder for Tsunade to heal her."

The area around Kiba's eyes were slightly swollen.

"Is she in bad shape Kiba?"

The dog-nin could do little more than nod. Kakashi collapsed into a chair, Sasuke taking a seat next to him. Itachi left, probably to alert the rest of the Akatsuki. Kiba left sullenly, rubbing at his eyes. Akamaru followed him in silence, tail and ears dropped low. Kakashi leaned forward, leaning his elbows on his knees and resting his head in his hands. He was prepared for a long wait. And wait he did.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

The hospital was much calmer than the day before. The Hokage was back in his tower, working on the never ending paperwork. Itachi and Sasuke were out having lunch with Hinata. Only one remained in the hospital, the one that needed to be there the most. He hadn't left and he was soon well rewarded for his diligence.

In one hospital room a pink-haired kunoichi rested in the bed, hair spilling over her shoulders and framing her face. There was a lovely pink hue to her cheeks and lips, the color of healthy skin. Beneath her eyelids, eyes moved rapidly as she began to wake. Delicate eyelashes fluttered gently as her eyes opened, revealing stunning emerald orbs bright despite just waking.

The kunoichi blinked slowly a few times, gaze turning to the shinobi resting beside her bed. His head was lying on the bed, spiky silver-hair spilling onto her sheet-clad thigh. His breath was warm on her hand, which lay entwined with his next to his face. She took a moment to appreciate the soft glow that seemed to surround him in sleep as well as the delicate curve of his cheekbone.

"Kakashi…"

Lifting her free hand, she began to run her fingers through his hair, smiling softly at the silky quality. In a matter of minutes the shinobi began to wake, one eye opening quickly. Immediately he sat up, using his free hand to first tug down his mask and then grasp the kunoichi's face as he kissed her. They pulled apart a few moments later, their foreheads resting against each other's as they breathed in sync.

"I love you Sakura."

**END OF STORY**

**This was really short. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry if the ending wasn't what you had in mind but I actually kinda like how I ended it this time. Basically, Sakura is allowed back into Konoha and she and Kakashi live happy ever after. ;) Thank you for sticking with me through this story! It means a lot.**

**Review as a goodbye gift?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


End file.
